


Исцеление

by RJGK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJGK/pseuds/RJGK
Summary: Хашираме Мадара казался подарком небес.Для Мадары же Хаширама был этими самыми небесами – с солнцем, луной, звёздами и всем скопом планет. Хаширама стал всем, что приносило свет в его жизнь.





	1. Признание Хаширамы

Хаширама давно уже признался себе, что его не интересуют женщины. Поэтому он лишь закусывал губу, когда встречался с… нет, натыкался на очаровательную девушку из клана Учиха, которую должен был взять в жёны. Да, он так и думал про себя, «очаровательную», он вдалбливал эту мысль в свою голову, но сердце всё равно отказывалось подчиняться разуму. Хаширама всеми силами избегал Томи, эту длинноволосую стройную куноичи; хвала богам, что работы у Первого Хокаге было завались — и это существенно упрощало задачу. Однако полностью оградить себя от случайных встреч он не мог, и они сталкивались: на улице, в баре, куда глава клана Сенджу заходил, чтобы пропустить немного саке, около кабинета Хокаге рано утром… Мужчина поддерживал разговор преимущественно ради приличия, избегая смотреть ей в глаза и — уж тем более — касаться её.  
Хаширама печально вздыхал, осознавая, что, будь на месте Томи Учихи другая, он вёл бы себя точно так же.

Это случилось в конце недели, когда он устал больше обычного и выпил лишнего. Томи решила составить ему компанию в тот вечер, и Хаширама не мог придумать вразумительной отговорки, чтобы от неё отделаться: девушка сказала, что они и так не виделись несколько дней. Невеста, собственно, была права, и Первый стоически переносил испытание, выпавшее на его долю. Они _болтали о том о сём _, и саке делало эту беседу даже приятной.  
Хаширама понял, что слишком расслабился, когда его руки после очередной порции алкоголя стали неумолимо дрожать, а мысли — странно путаться и толкаться друг с другом. «Проклятие», — пронеслось у него в голове, и он с трудом встал, неловко покачнувшись. Вцепился в столешницу и, если бы подскочившая к нему Томи не помогла ему сохранить равновесие, наверняка бы упал. Вот был бы позор: Первый Хокаге, нализавшийся так, что не в состоянии ходить.  
— Томи-сан, я… пьян. — Произносить такое было неприятно и, наверное, неправильно, но Хаширама решил, что корить себя будет потом. — Поможешь мне… дойти до дома?  
Она кивнула и с небольшим усилием заставила его приобнять себя за плечи, перенося на себя часть его веса. Первый понял её задумку и неуверенно улыбнулся. Со стороны, наверное, они выглядят как заправская парочка, позволявшая себе, правда, кое-какие вольности. Она всё-таки хорошая, эта Томи Учиха. Хоть и совершенно не в его вкусе.  
— Спасибо.  
— Первый-сама, давайте сделаем вид, что мы с вами болтаем о чём-нибудь милом, хорошо?  
Томи оставила на столике несколько монет и повела Хашираму к выходу. Народу в баре почти не было, но Хокаге вздохнул с облегчением только тогда, когда дверь за ними закрылась. Прохладные объятия ночи, в которые он окунулся, немного отрезвили его, но мысли в голову лезли по-прежнему дурацкие и ненужные. Интересно, у девушки, что сейчас поддерживает его, есть мангекё шаринган? Лучше не знать, наверное…  
Неожиданно он звонко расхохотался, и его смех звенящим эхом рассыпался в воздухе.  
— Война кончилась, — невпопад ляпнул Хаширама и зачем-то вытянул руку вперёд, словно хотел потрогать бархат ночи. Ему вспомнилось, как пару месяцев назад он так же протягивал руку Мадаре — человеку с чёрными глазами, с гривой тёмных волос, с тёмными одеждами — настоящему воплощению ночного кошмара, но кошмара, больше не желавшего Хашираме смерти. Наверное. Сейчас, когда его ладони не коснулась другая ладонь, стало как-то неуютно, и Первый со вздохом убрал руку.  
Он не следил за дорогой, поэтому слишком поздно обратил внимание на то, что они забрели куда-то не туда. Хокаге жил в самом старом районе Конохи, здесь же стройка лишь велась и только что законченные, но пустые дома соседствовали с недостроенными зданиями.  
— Томи, зачем мы… — пробормотал он, но она не дала ему договорить, осознав, что её поймали с поличным. Ловко скинула с себя его руку и с недюжинной силой прижала главу деревни к стене какого-то то ли склада, то ли сарая. Первая пьяная мысль, мелькнувшая в голове у Хаширамы, — предательство. Но на деле всё оказалось куда проще и неприглядней.  
— Я хочу вас, Хокаге-сама. Прямо тут, — мягко прошептала она, приподнимаясь на цыпочки — девушка была почти на голову ниже Хаширамы — и касаясь губами его уха.  
Если бы на него вылили ведро ледяной воды, он бы не был так ошарашен, как сейчас. Впрочем, эти слова протрезвили не хуже. Ему стало даже страшно, когда он почувствовал, как она прижимается к нему. Слишком странное, слишком _неправильное_ поведение для куноичи из клана Учиха.  
Хаширама хотел оттолкнуть её, но что-то помешало. Спустя пару секунд он осознал, что машинально зарылся пальцами в её волосы, будто они принадлежали…  
— М-мадара… — слабо выдохнул он, позволяя себе забыться.  
Но через мгновение на него обрушилось понимание того, что сейчас перед ним — не он. К нему _смеет прикасаться_ не тот человек, которому хотелось это позволить. Волосы под его пальцами были шелковистыми, слишком мягкими и совсем чужими.  
— Ма-а... Мадара будет против, — пробормотал он, отпихивая от себя Томи, которая потянулась своими губами к его, чтобы поцеловать. Ловко же придумал отговорку. — Н-нехорошо заниматься этим до свадьбы.  
— Кого волнует его мнение? Забудем о традициях, — упрямо ответила девушка, вновь прижавшись к нему. Хаширама понял, что его губы находятся в опасной близости от её, и резко отвернулся, почувствовав, как девушка промахнулась, коснувшись губами его щеки. Хокаге несколько секунд назад благодарил небеса, что сумел сохранить лицо и предстать перед своей невестой «порядочным человеком», однако сейчас её дерзость пробудила в нём волну несказанного раздражения. Подобное прикосновение было до дрожи неприятно, и он уже всерьёз оттолкнул её от себя, чётко произнеся:  
— Я тебя не хочу.  
Маска «порядочного» разбилась с противным громким хрустом. Он зашагал прочь, надеясь, что не споткнётся о что-нибудь. От выпитого алкоголя его пошатывало, не хватало только упасть и не суметь подняться. Томи Учиха не пыталась догнать его, и Хаширама мысленно поблагодарил её за это.__

__— Он так и сказал, Мадара-сан, — сдержанно рассказывала Томи о своём ночном приключении. — Первый-сама действительно был прав, этим до свадьбы заниматься нельзя, и я бы не поведала вам об этом, если бы… не носила фамилию Учиха. Мне кажется, что Хаширама-сан выявил своё пренебрежение к нашему клану.  
Она не добавила, что, по её мнению, у Хокаге по неизвестной причине просто не встал.  
Томи вышла, что-то недовольно хмыкнув. Учиха Мадара тяжко вздохнул._ _

__Это было прекрасным поводом нанести визит Первому Хокаге, и Мадара не преминул им воспользоваться. Мир был подписан почти два месяца назад, но у главы клана Учиха всё ещё были сомнения, которые он старательно подогревал в себе, разжигая недоверие, не разрешая дружеским чувствам пустить корни и растопить его ледяное сердце, закованное в броню им самим. Знал он также и то, что лёд давно дал неслабую трещину и неумолимо таял. Как когда-то давно, в детстве, когда Мадару тянуло к мальчику с дурацкой причёской, пришедшему в его жизнь с противоположного берега реки, так и теперь взрослого Учиху тянуло к повзрослевшему Сенджу. Мадара сердился и ругал себя за это даже в своих мыслях. И его сегодняшний визит к Хокаге, разумеется, носил чисто деловой характер. Как пытался убедить себя Учиха.  
Хаширама сидел, с головой уйдя в изучение каких-то бумаг, когда на пороге его кабинета возник Мадара. Хокаге поднял голову, посмотрел на вошедшего и, увидев, что это его друг, искренне и светло улыбнулся. Учихе приходилось заново открывать для себя Хашираму, чтобы уметь читать по его взгляду и мимике самые сокровенные мысли: он владел этим во времена, когда они были детьми, и ему, собственно, хотелось научиться понимать этого человека снова. Мадара заметил, как вежливо-официальный и сосредоточенный взгляд Первого потеплел, растаял буквально за секунду. «Он мне определённо рад», — подумал пришедший. И вместе с этим в его сердце закралось злобное торжество: сколько бы этот лицемер ни заявлял, что все жители деревни для него — семья, что он всех любит одинаково, его взгляд говорил о том, что Хокаге, как минимум, сказочно устал от этих людей, досаждавших ему всякими просьбами, от которых наверняка шла кругом голова. Этот взгляд, эта маска были по-своему знакомы и Мадаре.  
Учиха вряд ли поверил бы, если бы ему сказали, что у главы другого клана было такое же желание, как и у него, — научиться читать собеседника, как открытую книгу. Хаширама преуспел в этом куда хуже Мадары, потому что последний был куда более скрытным и привык прятать свои чувства ото всех, надевая маску злого и холодного человека. Однако в одном можно было быть уверенным точно. Когда Мадара Учиха не убирал пряди чёлки с лица, позволяя им закрывать глаза (и почти всё остальное лицо заодно), то он хотел скрыть свои эмоции.  
— Можешь немного подождать? — спросил Хаширама.  
Мадара лишь кивнул, усаживаясь в кресло возле стола. Он неосознанно принял расслабленную позу, с удобством развалившись в кресле, будто был у себя дома, и лишь потом понял, что это выглядело легкомысленно и совсем не приличествовало главе клана. Сесть по-другому мешал Хаширама, который, конечно, заметил всё. Гордость не позволила завозиться, меняя позу, и Мадара, прикусив язык, откинулся на мягкую спинку, делая вид, что так оно и должно быть. Он не составил себе труда откинуть пряди чёлки со лба, исподтишка наблюдая, как Хокаге убористым подчерком что-то записывает на листе бумаги, перечитывает текст, сосредоточенно хмуря брови, и вновь начинает строчить. Учиха порадовался, что он всё-таки не стал главой деревни. Эта бумажная волокита свела бы его с ума.  
— О чём ты хотел поговорить? — Хаширама наконец оставил свою подпись на листе и скрепил её печатью, методично кладя документ поверх целой стопки каких-то бумажек.  
«Кто сказал, что я пришёл сюда за этим?» — хотел надменно осведомиться Мадара, но потом вспомнил, что официальным предлогом его появления здесь являлся исключительно разговор с ним.  
— Ко мне тут заходила Томи, — начал он и отметил, как потемнел взгляд Первого Хокаге. И безжалостно продолжил. — Она искренне убеждена, что в вашем сердце поселилась неприязнь к Учиха, Хаширама-сан. Я бы хотел лично убедиться, что вы по-прежнему питаете дружеские чувства к моему клану.  
Мадара отметил, как тот поджал губы от его официального обращения, и едва удержался от того, чтобы не хмыкнуть. Хаширама печально вздохнул и забарабанил пальцами по столу, избегая смотреть на того, кто поставил его в такое неловкое положение.  
— В общем, видишь ли… просто так получилось… Кому, как не тебе, знать, что я сделал, чтобы наши кланы наконец подписали мирный договор, Мадара.  
— Мне было даже поведано о том, что вы… хм… — Учиха остановился, подбирая наиболее колкое выражение. — «Я не хочу тебя», — томно передразнил он.  
Хаширама покраснел, потом побледнел и растерянно уставился на Мадару. Он-то рассчитывал, что девичья стыдливость хотя бы это сохранит в тайне… Идиот.  
— Да, это слишком странно звучит… мне следовало бы извиниться перед ней. Просто знай, что я по-прежнему уважаю клан Учиха. И ничто этого не изменит. — Взгляд Хаширамы вновь стал твёрдым, но на Мадару Хокаге не смотрел, будто бы избегая.  
Обладателю шарингана показалось, что он нащупал слабое место в броне своего противника. Было бы грехом не ужалить.  
— Уважение уважением, однако мне, как главе клана, интересно, чем вы руководствовались, когда обещали девушке свои руку и сердце. Я не вижу в вас ни раскаяния, ни желания исправить положение, словно на словах вы всё также любите Учиха, а на деле решили объявить нам молчаливую войну.  
Мадара то ли сердился, то ли нет, он и сам понять не мог, однако ему было приятно видеть, что Хашираме неловко вспоминать о том, что произошло ночью, и ещё более неприятно говорить на эту тему.  
— Нет. Это не так.  
— Тогда — и почему я не подумал об этом раньше? — это банальная измена, верно?  
— Нет.  
Хаширама прямо-таки видел, как в мыслях Мадары зреет коварный план оклеветать его перед кем-либо: сказать, что слово Хокаге — пустой звук, что глава деревни — ветреный мужчина… и всё в таком духе. Несмотря на подписание мира, несмотря на то что Мадара спас ему жизнь, он из вредности всё ещё старался словами или действиями задеть Хашираму, показать, что они не друзья больше, что годы, прожитые в сражениях друг с другом, не прошли бесследно. Можно было быть уверенным, что Учиха не упустит такого шанса, чтобы подорвать авторитет своего бывшего противника.  
Нужно было как-то выкручиваться, и в голову Хаширамы не приходило ни одной дельной мысли. Разве что сказать Мадаре правду? Хотя бы намёком, или же не совсем намёком…  
— Видишь ли… — Хаширама отвернулся, рассеянно заламывая пальцы, но уже решившись. У его собеседника и без всякого шарингана был тяжёлый взгляд, что в теперешних обстоятельствах становилось невыносимым. Возможно, что он будет жалеть об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь, но… — Меня… не очень интересуют женщины.  
И бросил быстрый взгляд на человека, сидящего в кресле. Ни дать ни взять — изваяние. Даже не шелохнулся. Казалось, что он пропустил его слова мимо ушей, или же ему было настолько плевать, что… Глава клана Сенджу вздрогнул, заметив, что лениво лежащая на подлокотнике рука сжалась в кулак, да так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. И сразу же опустил взгляд на кипу бумаг на столе, опасаясь, что стал свидетелем чего-то лишнего.  
Но чего?  
Сердце несколько раз крайне болезненно колотнулось о рёбра.  
— Ну и… что тут такого? — Мадара позволил себе хохотнуть.  
Хаширама решился поднять взгляд. Его гость был абсолютно спокоен и даже отбросил движением головы прядь волос, скрывающую правый глаз.  
— Но ведь это… не приветствуется, — осторожно заметил Хаширама, чувствуя, что с его плеч упала гора.  
Мадара пожал плечами, и Первый, набравшись смелости, выпалил:  
— То есть, по-твоему, это нормально?  
— Ты — Хокаге Деревни, скрытой в листве, и один из сильнейших шиноби в мире. Мне кажется, что подобные мелочи не должны так волновать тебя. — Он забыл, что хотел весь день поддевать его назойливыми «Хаширама-сан» и «вы».  
— Если уж пошёл разговор на такую тему, то… Мадара, не мог бы ты… В общем, я хочу разорвать помолвку.  
— А кто же он, твой избранник сердца? Кто же тот, кто заставил такого ниндзя трепетать и бежать от женщин, как от огня? Знает ли он о твоих чувствах? — колко осведомился Учиха, тактично избегая отвечать ему насчёт его злосчастной помолвки.  
— Не лезь, куда не просят, — лаконично отпарировал Хаширама, и даже Мадара, неискушённый в любовных делах, понял, что на личном фронте у Хокаге не очень.  
— Хаширама Сенджу стесняется своих чувств! Хаширама не признался ему в любви! Он смущается и дрожит, стоит ему подумать о возлюбленном! — на этот раз Мадара расхохотался. Правда, Хокаге послышалось в его смехе что-то металлическое, наигранное, внушающее страх. — Теперь мне ещё больше захотелось узнать его имя.  
— Мы с ним дружим много лет, и, как я говорил, его дружба слишком дорога для меня, чтобы я мог ей пожертвовать. — Хаширама либо не понял, что скрывалось за вопросом Мадары, либо решил включить режим идиота.  
Мадара порадовался, что чёлка скрывала большую часть его лица. Якобы ненавязчивым кивком головы он вернул ещё одну прядь на место, не позволяя Хокаге видеть выражение своих глаз. «Дружим много лет». Эта фраза внезапно вгрызлась в его мысли, заставляя почувствовать себя уязвлённым. Возможно, Хаширама знал своего дружка задолго до того, как познакомился с ним, Мадарой Учихой. Не «несколько» лет, а именно «много», он так и выразился. Противный внутренний голос сказал ему, что чувство, ядом разливающееся сейчас по его венам, — это чёрная ревность, и на этот раз Учихе не удалось найти возражений. Хаширама упорно убеждал Мадару всё время после заключения мира, что он — его друг, и всегда им будет. Пытался разрушить его недоверие, заставить его перестать вести себя грубо. Подобные слова сладким ядом проникали в сердце, капля за каплей, постепенно разъедая чёрствую корку, чтобы сейчас отравить его мысли и повергнуть в дикую ярость. Выходит, Мадара не единственный друг Хаширамы, как тот уверял его?  
— Дружба, дружба… Может, ему просто надо надрать задницу, чтобы он не мнил о себе невесть что?  
— Напрасно ты думаешь, что он плохой или заносчивый. Он… один из лучших шиноби, которых я знаю. И определённо ничего не мнит о себе, как ты выразился.  
— И кто же он, этот идеальный ниндзя, приходящий по ночам в твои сны? — съязвил мужчина, убирая-таки надоедливую чёлку, чтобы впиться взглядом в Хашираму и во всей красе видеть его смущение, или нерешительность, или ещё чёрт знает что. — Мне смешно смотреть на тебя и понимать, что Хаширама Сенджу, глава клана Сенджу и основатель Конохи, не только до сих пор не затащил этого нахала в постель, но даже не признался ему в любви.  
На этот раз нахальное выражение чёрных глаз разозлило Хашираму, и он, не особо задумываясь, выпалил:  
— Это ты, Мадара._ _

__В кабинете Хокаге воцарилась оглушающая, давящая на барабанные перепонки тишина._ _


	2. Мадара в омуте

Мадара застыл, не в силах отвести свой взгляд от взгляда Хаширамы. Последний больно прикусил себе язык, понимая, что ляпнул что-то чертовски лишнее, однако отступать было поздно, да и некуда. Он ощутил, как в крови вскипает знакомая жажда битвы, заставляя окончательно потерять голову. Хаширама не мог взять свои слова назад, поэтому посмотрел на своего друга воинственно, дерзко, будто своим признанием бросал ему вызов. Неловкость безжалостно расползалась в воздухе.  
Мадара впервые в жизни чувствовал, что не может внятно ответить — ни на дерзость, ни на слова. Мысли спутались в какой-то дурацкий клубок, отчаянно не желавший быть распутанным. Он не знал, как ему удаётся сидеть в той же небрежной позе, как и накануне, как получается сохранять видимое спокойствие и просто дышать.  
В голове что-то щёлкнуло, и он проглотил ком в горле, понимая, что жизнь вокруг него не замерла в этой вязкой, раскалённой тишине. Наверное, нужно было что-то ответить на слова, сказанные Хаширамой, но их смысл потерялся где-то в воздухе. Мадара не успел толком ничего понять.  
— Я не буду с тобой спать, Сенджу.  
Будто его мысли и его язык вели раздельное существование. Ему показалось, что эти грубые, резкие слова сказал чужой хриплый голос, не его. Он больше не мог усидеть на месте, поэтому быстро встал и вышел из кабинета, громко хлопнув дверью.

Воинственный настрой Первого Хокаге улетучился в следующие несколько минут после ухода Мадары. Хаширама крепко задумался, подперев голову рукой и полностью игнорируя тот факт, что работы у него было выше крыши.  
Мадара Учиха напоминал ему полудикого зверя, с которым нужно было обращаться ласково и осторожно, чтобы приручить. Он всё ещё относился с недоверием и к заключённому миру, и к деревне, и Хаширама знал, что нужно время, чтобы изгнать из его души сомнения и затхлую ненависть, вызревавшую годами. Ему казалось, что у него получается: иногда его друг вёл себя и смотрел на Хашираму так по-старому, будто не было этих кровавых лет и этой боли. Иногда. В остальное же время Мадара был холодным и отчуждённым, и Хаширама приходил в уныние, понимая, что до гармонии между ними ещё очень далеко. Слова, так неосторожно сорвавшиеся с языка, могли покачнуть чашу весов в другую сторону, и весь шаткий карточный домик его стараний в мгновение ока мог рухнуть.  
Хаширама обзывал себя тупым ослом. Он кусал губы и раз за разом прокручивал в голове момент, когда его взгляд наткнулся на растерянный взгляд Мадары. Почти сразу бархатную черноту радужки сменил кроваво-алый шаринган, но даже тогда там, сквозь это мощное додзюцу, проглядывала неприкрытая растерянность, недоумение и… радость, быть может? Шаринган трансформировался в мангекё, а затем просто исчез, и Сенджу до сих пор не удавалось избавиться от ощущения, что Учиха, кажется, даже не заметил того, что произошло. Мог ли Мадара потерять контроль над собой настолько, чтобы его глаза…  
Нет, не мог, естественно. Это всё бурная фантазия его, Хаширамы. Учиха показал мангекё, чтобы поставить Сенджу на место. И это, если посудить, предсказывало, что теперь их хрупким отношениям будет ещё более непросто.  
«И всё же он не сказал, что не любит меня».  
Это было единственным, что давало Хашираме некоторую надежду. Он уже корил себя за то, что черти дёрнули признаться, притом так глупо, неосторожно, будто и не любит вовсе.

Осознание пришло позже, когда Мадара вернулся в свой пустой дом и упал на кровать. Осознание захлестнуло его с головой.  
«Я слишком дорожу его мнением», «мы дружим много лет», «его дружба чрезвычайно дорога для меня», «он — один из лучших шиноби, которых я знаю». Эти фразы огнём жгли его мысли, теперь, когда Учиха знал, _о ком шла речь_.  
Его трясло. Он не мог спокойно лежать на кровати — мысли метались в голове, с лязганьем сталкивались друг с другом, натыкались друг на друга, толкались, не давали покоя, заставляя его самого метаться по комнате, от одного угла к другому, от окна к двери, от стенки к стенке. Мадаре казалось, что весь мир сейчас ходит ходуном, рассыпается на осколки, а затем склеивается, чтобы расколоться, а затем и вовсе разбиться вдребезги.  
Он остановился у своего излюбленного кресла, вцепился в его спинку, когда его ноги подкосились, и понял, что задыхается. Голова шла кругом.  
Единственными существами, ради которых Мадара готов был пожертвовать жизнью, не считая госпожи уязвлённой гордости и мести, были Изуна, его младший брат, и — в этом он упорно запрещал себе признаваться (и признавался) — Хаширама Сенджу, человек, являющийся полной его противоположностью, настолько непохожий на него, что от этого можно было сойти с ума.  
С раннего детства его обучали контролировать свои эмоции и не показывать чувств — вполне успешно. Смерть самого старшего брата Мадары, ещё и ещё одного, оставившая у него только чёрствого отца и Изуну, которого надо было оберегать и защищать и которому Мадара посвятил всю свою братскую любовь, — эта череда потерь не могла не повлиять на психику впечатлительного гордого мальчика. Потом он встретил Хашираму — странного, эмоционального, чем-то притягивающего к себе ребёнка, который мыслил так же, как и он, Мадара. Нужно положить конец войне. Нужно стать сильнее, чтобы положить конец войне. В лице недавнего незнакомца он нашёл лучшего друга, который — и это было странно, удивительно и, чего греха таить, до мурашек приятно — стал ему таким же родным, как и брат. Хаширама. Хаширама… Сенджу, как выяснилось. Лучший друг, оказавшийся заклятым врагом.  
Именно тогда Мадара вцепился в своё братское, дружеское чувство привязанности, любви к Хашираме — и попытался выдернуть его с корнем, что, кстати, ему сделать так и не удалось. Искалеченное, разодранное чуть ли не на клочки, похороненное глубоко в сердце Мадары, оно всё ещё продолжало существовать. Во время стычек, случайных и нет, когда он дрался с Хаширамой, не в шутку пытаясь убить его, это чувство вновь оживало в нём: из-за такого знакомого сумасшедшего танца катан, из-за взглядов и случайных прикосновений в пылу битвы. Оживало, чтобы потом, после сражения, снова оказаться растерзанным, разорванным, искореженным, разбитым на такие мелкие осколки, чтобы уже не склеиться, не возродиться вновь. Но оно возрождалось. С завидным постоянством, как бы сильно Мадара ни хотел отравить его и навсегда уничтожить.  
Даже после смерти Изуны, когда Учиха захлебнулся в своих чувствах, в ненависти, отчаянии, слезах, захлебнулся в желании отомстить всем Сенджу и перебить как можно больше этих чёртовых собак, даже тогда это чувство таилось на самых задворках его сердца, будто выжидая чего-то. Вечный мангекё шаринган, обретённый благодаря глазам младшего брата, словно показывал всю глубину его боли и ненависти. В них были убеждены все. Кроме Хаширамы.  
Наверное, этот человек был единственным, кроме Изуны, кто оказался способен видеть в Мадаре добро даже тогда, когда в мыслях последнего были лишь сплошная тьма и реки крови его врагов — друзей и родственников Хаширамы.  
Мадара Учиха большую часть своей жизни убеждал себя, что ненавидит Хашираму Сенджу, и когда тот одолел его, в буквальном смысле слова положил на лопатки, предложил мир, готовый на всё, чтобы наконец прекратить войну, чёртово чувство вновь ожило, потянувшись к тому, что было для него солнцем, — к Хашираме. Учиха предложил ему умереть самому или убить младшего брата, и на лице этого ненормального расцвела безумная, но радостная улыбка, поразившая Мадару в разбитое и чёрствое, как он думал, сердце. Глава клана Сенджу решил умереть, победитель захотел расстаться со своей жизнью по просьбе поверженного! И когда Хаширама уже занёс кунай, чтобы лишить себя жизни, Мадара готов был взвыть от вновь нахлынувших чувств, которые были настолько сильны, что чуть не лишили его рассудка. Он просто схватил бывшего лучшего друга, или лучшего друга в настоящее время, или заклятого врага, за руку, останавливая от непоправимого шага. Схватил — и замер, задыхаясь от осознания того, что успел.  
А потом — подписание мирного договора. Главе клана Учиха было невыносимо думать о том, что кто-то на свете способен настолько сильно волновать его, затрагивать… нет, _возрождать_ всё самое светлое, что жило в его душе. Мадара злился из-за этого. Злился не то на Сенджу, не то на себя, потом на всех вместе, в результате чего Хаширама вызывал до идиотизма противоречивые чувства: гнев, обожание, ярость, любовь, презрение, уважение, желание досадить, зацепить, обидеть, желание помочь, рассмешить его, чем-либо обрадовать… Иногда ему казалось, что он тонет в омуте своих противоречивых чувств.  
Мадара то в глубокой задумчивости сидел в кресле, то начинал метаться по своей комнате, как дикий зверь, запертый в клетке. Ему хотелось то убежать отсюда, то остаться, забиться в угол и сидеть там, лишившись способности мыслить. Потом он опять садился, пытаясь успокоить себя. Если бы Мадару спросили, из-за чего он так взволнован, он ни за что бы не ответил. Его влечение к Хашираме было чем-то запретным, что он упорно пытался посадить в самый отдалённый уголок души и запереть за семью замками, чтобы оно сгнило там ко всем чертям. А Сенджу тянуло к нему в ответ — и он бесстыдно признался в этом. Хаширама любил его, и это повергло Мадару в шок.  
Сейчас он вновь вцепился в это несчастное чувство, пытаясь искалечить его настолько, что оно уже не смогло бы восстановиться. Однако как можно истерзать то, что уже было разбито им тысячу раз, выжжено из его души, развеяно пеплом по ветру, но что каждый раз выживало, возвращалось и укреплялось ещё больше?  
Иногда Мадаре хотелось крикнуть ему: «Вылечи меня, избавь меня от этих чувств, ты же медик, Рикудо тебя дери!» Потому что, бывало, ему всерьёз казалось, что он сходит с ума. Разве человек может быть охвачен настолько противоречивыми чувствами и в конечном итоге не разорваться, буквально или фигурально? Разве такое может быть нормальным?  
Его пальцы царапали подлокотники кресла, а губы что-то бездумно шептали. Учихе намного проще было вырвать себе глаз, чем внятно сказать, что тот чувствует к Сенджу Хашираме. Несколько лет своей недолгой жизни он провёл в полном одиночестве, просыпаясь каждое утро лишь затем, чтобы ненавидеть и убивать. Хаширама остался единственным, к кому Мадара испытывал чувства — да, противоречивые, непонятные даже ему самому, но сильные чувства. И этого было достаточно.  
Учиха Мадара ненавидел себя за эти порывы, которые накатывали на него почти всякий раз, когда он видел Хашираму. И вместе с тем он не мог не искать встреч с ним, невольно начиная дышать глубже и втайне, отвернувшись от всех, глупо улыбаться, оказываясь рядом.  
Он заснул с двумя мыслями в голове. Первая была о том, что завтра он обязательно увидится с Хаширамой, а вторая отчаянно зацепилась за неё и всеми силами пыталась выдворить прочь.


	3. У реки

Мадара проснулся ближе к вечеру, когда солнце уже клонилось к закату, но отдохнувшим себя не чувствовал и в помине. Посмотрев на своё отражение в зеркале, он недовольно поджал губы: бледный человек с растрёпанными, спутанными волосами и кругами под глазами так не походил на закалённого воина, который провёл стольких людей через одну из самых кровопролитных войн в мире.  
Он внезапно ощутил сильнейшее желание пойти к реке, с которой всё началось, прислушаться к журчанию воды и наконец привести в порядок свои мысли. Однако показываться на глаза людям не хотелось. В деревне благодаря покровительству Хаширамы к нему относились даже хорошо, — один из основателей деревни, Мадара Учиха, великий шиноби, бла-бла-бла, — но порой любопытные взгляды повергали его в ярость.  
Он чурался людей с самого заключения мира. Мадара привык командовать шиноби из своего клана и проливать кровь, и теперь, в мирное время, оказалось, что ему не о чем разговаривать с другими Учихами. Беседы с ними не клеились поразительно упорно, и Мадара предпочитал проводить свои дни в гордом одиночестве, нежели с соклановцами.  
А вот Хашираму всегда окружала целая толпа. Он мог отдохнуть разве только в собственном доме. Этого человека можно было сравнить с солнцем, к которому тянутся растения, чтобы погреться в согревающих лучах и набраться сил жить дальше. Мадара, к слову, и сам частенько ощущал себя цветком, поскольку, не выходя несколько дней из дома, чувствовал, как начинает увядать без живительного тепла.  
Снова взглянув на своё отражение, Мадара тряхнул головой, секунду подумал и накинул на себя тёмный плащ, решив, что никто не в силах помешать ему делать то, что он хочет. Его дом — это не дом Хокаге в самом сердце деревни, где с утра до вечера снуют надоедливые, мозолящие глаза шиноби. Сейчас вечер, поэтому вряд ли кто-то будет бродить на окраине Конохи.  
Мадара аккуратно натянул на руки перчатки из тончайшей кожи и вышел из дома, даже не дав себе труда причесаться.  
Безымянная речка находилась довольно далеко от строящейся Конохи, чему он был несказанно рад. Ему не хотелось видеть, как лес вокруг постепенно будет вырублен, как на берегу появятся первые дома, а через реку будет переброшен мост. Наверное, нужно будет поговорить с Хаширамой насчёт сохранения этого ~~их~~ места в неприкосновенности. Он поймёт, ведь у него тоже много воспоминаний, связанных с этой рекой.

Учиха неторопливо шагал, приминая ногами густую траву. На дороге, ведущей к Конохе и из неё, было пустынно, а в лесу — и подавно. Бархатный полумрак радовал глаз. Мадара вспомнил, как гулял здесь, будучи ребёнком. В основном он бродил по еле заметным тропкам в одиночестве, иногда — с Изуной. Вернее, не совсем здесь. Это была сторона, с которой обычно приходил Хаширама, и маленький Мадара редко заглядывал сюда. Его территория находилась на другом берегу реки.  
Войдя в этот лес, он попал в лапы жгучей тоски по Изуне. Шелест листвы доносил до него полузабытый детский смех, за который он отдал бы жизнь. Не задумываясь. Не рассуждая. Изуна, Изуна… Имя, бывшее его наваждением.  
Он часто чувствовал угрызения больной совести: если бы не он, Мадара, то Изуна бы не погиб. Если бы в тот день они не столкнулись с Сенджу. Если бы в клане Учиха были более способные медики. Если бы. Столько «если».  
Мадара тряхнул головой, продолжая шагать к реке. Мирная жизнь поразительно тяготила. Больше не было бесконечных сражений и необходимости выживать, и он, отдалившись от людей, не мог таким же образом избавиться от грызших его мыслей. Учиха думал, думал, думал. Иногда он жалел, что выжил и стал главой клана, а не умер ещё в детстве.  
Каменистый берег ничуть не изменился, и на Мадару вновь нахлынули воспоминания. Столько всего произошло на этом месте: знакомство с Хаширамой, тренировки, купания, беседы… А немногим позже — роковое открытие, первая схватка, пробуждение шарингана…  
Глава клана Учиха с удобством уселся на прохладные камни, выбирая среди них тот, который удобнее всего будет пустить по воде. Выбрал, прицелился и бросил, испытывая странную ностальгию по тем временам, когда это у него не получалось. Впрочем, он тут же вздрогнул, увидев, что камень зарылся в воду и пошёл ко дну.  
Как долго он не держал в руках подобные камешки? Учиха, закалённый воин, привык обращаться со всеми видами оружия и разучился пускать камни по воде. Стыдно. Мадара скрипнул зубами, схватил первый попавшийся камень и снова бросил, с неудовольствием наблюдая, как и этот экземпляр ушёл под воду.  
— Чёрт тебя дери! — тихо выругался он, продолжая безуспешные попытки.  
У него не выходило. Мадаре пришлось сбросить плащ и снять перчатки, так как ему стало жарко. В конце концов прикасаться к шершавым камням сделалось совсем неприятно, но он упорно продолжал, пока один из них наконец не достиг другого берега. Получилось.  
Мадара повалился на плащ, с облегчением вздыхая. Его занятие ненадолго отвлекло от докучающих мыслей, но теперь ему подумалось, что если бы его видел Хаширама, то наверняка помер бы со смеху. Учиха вновь сел, нашаривая следующий камень, чтобы убедиться в том, что он сможет докинуть до другого берега и в этот раз. И досадливо стукнул кулаком по земле, когда не докинул.  
Он обнаружил, что пускать блинчики получается с переменным успехом: то добросит до другого берега, то не добросит. Это здорово злило, и Мадара решил, что не уйдёт отсюда, пока полностью не овладеет утраченным навыком.  
После очередной неудачной попытки Учиха плюнул на это дело, решив немного отдохнуть и просто посмотреть на лениво несущую свои воды реку, как вдруг мимо него пролетел камень, прекрасно прошлёпал по воде, оставляя за собой расходящиеся круги, и с глухим стуком ударился о камни на другом берегу. Учиха помедлил несколько секунд, потом всё же обернулся, почти уверенный в том, что увидит Хашираму.  
Это действительно был он — в своих дурацких светлых одеждах. И с улыбкой дурацкой.  
— Зачем пришёл? — проворчал Мадара, проглатывая ком в горле. — И… сколько времени ты там стоял?..  
Хаширама захохотал, глядя на кислую мину Мадары. Тот поджал губы, искоса глядя на него. Судя по этому нахальному смеху, он стоял, притаившись в тени дерева, отнюдь не пять минут, и это разозлило ещё сильнее, чем недавние провалы.  
— Тебе нужно целиться выше.  
Они оба вздрогнули. Хаширама посоветовал это, не подумав, и только потом осознал, что когда-то давно сказал ему те же самые слова. Первый Хокаге подошёл ближе и плюхнулся на камни недалеко от Мадары, который заметно напрягся от такого соседства.  
Хаширама подтянул ноги к груди и упёрся подбородком в колени. Молчал. Обязанности главы деревни занимали почти всё его время, а если не обязанности, так встречи с другими шиноби или выпивка. Он тоже пришёл сюда в первый раз за долгое время, и тоже ощущал, как трепетно сжимается сердце. На берегу этой реки прошли, пожалуй, лучшие дни его детства. Их детства.  
Они не разговаривали. Просто в задумчивости смотрели на воду. Хаширама, иногда тайком поглядывая на Мадару, с восхищением отмечал, как красива его спутанная грива волос, как ему идёт сидеть на небрежно брошенном на камни плаще. Для него глава клана Учиха был самым красивым человеком на свете, как бы пафосно это ни звучало. Один из таких его взглядов не остался незамеченным, и Мадара, оторвавшись от созерцания окружающей природы, нахмурился и подозрительно посмотрел на Хашираму. Тот отвёл взгляд, как бы признавая, что попался. Но даже сейчас никто ничего не сказал.  
Посмотрев на Хашираму, Мадара поймал себя на том, что тот, хоть и задумчив, но расслаблен. Полностью доверяет? Учихе это казалось грубой ошибкой и в то же время льстило. В глубине души он знал — о, очень хорошо знал, — что больше не навредит ему. Время войны между ними прошло, как бы сильно Мадара ни упрямился и ни разжигал в себе неприязнь к Сенджу.  
Он закусил губу, подумав об этом.  
— Попробуй ещё раз, — неожиданно сказал Хаширама.  
Мадара неопределённо мотнул головой, но потом всё же взял в руки камень — большой, тяжёлый и круглый, который точно утонет. И бросил, злорадно наблюдая за тем, как он с громким всплеском пошёл ко дну.  
— Ты просто отвык.  
Его собеседник тоже пустил блинчик. Успешно, как и всегда. Потом неожиданно выпалил:  
— Прости меня, Мадара.  
Учиха удивлённо воззрился на Хашираму, говорившего, судя по всему, серьёзно.  
— За что ты извиняешься?  
— За всё.  
Он не стал спрашивать, что Сенджу имел в виду, и они в полном молчании просидели на берегу до самого вечера. Когда сумерки стали опасно сгущаться, Мадара поднялся, застёгивая плащ, и быстрым шагом пошёл прочь, не сказав ни слова на прощание. Хаширама хотел было догнать его, но передумал. Он всё ещё не понимал, почему Учиха смотрит на него то злобно, то почти нежно, и почему то избегает смотреть ему в глаза, то отчаянно стремится установить зрительный контакт.  
Первый Хокаге заметил кожаные перчатки, лежащие невдалеке от него. Очевидно, что Мадара о них забыл. Хаширама тут же воспользовался оплошностью своего друга, проворно схватив их и надев. Приятное ощущение.  
Шиноби посмотрел на свои руки и печально вздохнув, осознав, что на руках Мадары перчатки смотрелись всё равно лучше.


	4. «Вылечи меня»

На праздник по случаю годовщины подписания мирного договора — прошло уже два месяца — Мадара не пришёл, и Хаширама грустил, поздравляя других и принимая поздравления в ответ.  
К чему нужно было подписывать мир между двумя кланами, если глава одного не может элементарно достучаться до главы другого? Хаширама не терял надежды, что однажды Мадара станет прежним, откроется ему, но сквозь эти наивно-детские мечтания уже начала проглядывать истина — Учиха стал другим. Больше не было того ребёнка, каким его знал Сенджу. Война сделала Мадару холодным, замкнутым и злобным.  
Хаширама закрывал на это глаза, отмахиваясь от правды, как от надоедливых комаров. Однако одно он мог признать точно: Учиха Мадара, которого он знал когда-то, ни за что не упустил бы такую возможность повеселиться, какую предоставляла эта пирушка. От этого становилось ещё грустнее.  
Глава клана Сенджу каждый день открывал для себя что-то новое. Как и все остальные, впрочем. Непрекращающаяся война отпугивала от этих территорий мирных жителей и торговцев, да и вообще кого бы то ни было: здесь обретались, сражались и умирали только враждующие шиноби. Все привыкли жить по-дикому и, если честно, не представляли себе другой жизни. Чтобы добыть себе пропитание, они охотились, ловили рыбу (причём нередко рыбалка у известных мест заканчивалась кровопролитными стычками), собирали ягоды. Это было привычно и естественно. А теперь, когда Коноха официально подтвердила свой статус, сюда начали стекаться обычные люди.  
Появились первые магазинчики: с непривычной одеждой, мебелью для дома, едой. Люди больше не жили в палатках, перебравшись вместо этого в просторные дома. Им не нужно было носить доспехи, и они облачались в традиционные и не совсем одежды, испытывая несравненное облегчение: наконец-то война закончилась. Денег у ниндзя, естественно, не было — ещё одна проблема. Нужно было добывать сплавы, изготавливать формы для монет и чеканить их. Кредит, предоставленный торговцами строящейся деревне, не мог быть бесконечен.  
А ещё — знакомиться с новыми технологиями. Такими, как фотоаппараты, первые магнитофоны, игровые приставки. И, конечно же, с электроэнергией. На войне всем было не до этого. Сейчас же в деревне уже почти закончили проводить электричество в дома и установили освещение на двух главных улицах. Больше не нужно было факелов и свечей. Коноху в прямом смысле освещал свет новой эры.  
Хаширама уставал страшно, но деревня того стоила. И для полного счастья ему не хватало только улыбающегося Мадары рядом.  
Хокаге, как ребёнок, набрал в магазине леденцов на палочке и конфет — таких во времена войны тоже не было. Ему хотелось прибежать к Мадаре и вытащить его из добровольного заточения, показать — вот Коноха, наша деревня, и вот чего мы уже достигли. Смотри, это леденцы, попробуй. Хашираме казалось, что в душе Мадара был тем ещё сластёной. Ему наверняка понравился бы этот Кьюби на палочке со вкусом карамели — Хаширама уже съел-сгрыз несколько таких.  
Он невольно высматривал Учиху в толпе, надеясь его увидеть, но всё было бесполезно. Наверняка этот несносный человек сейчас сидит дома и считает стены. Глава поселения тяжко вздохнул.

Мадара спал тяжёлым сном весь день. Шум праздника сумел потревожить его слух только в полночь, когда он с трудом распахнул глаза и понял, что чуть ли не задыхается. Мучительно хотелось пить, и Мадара ловил себя на мысли, что он должен немедленно встать и утолить жажду. Она билась об его черепную коробку, но подняться и пойти на кухню он почему-то не мог. «Нужно напиться», — думал Учиха и продолжал беспомощно лежать, не в силах встать.  
Иногда ему казалось, что он пьёт, и приходило мучительное чувство облегчения, но потом всякий раз перед глазами вырисовывался потолок в его комнате, а в горле вновь нещадно пересыхало. Он не вставал с кровати. Ни разу. И вся вода, которую он выпил, даже не касалась его губ.  
Сознание беспощадно рисовало перед ним эту картину снова и снова. У Мадары был жар.  
Ему хотелось попросить кого-нибудь налить ему воды, и одно время он упорно пытался произнести необходимые слова. Бесчисленное множество раз ему казалось, что он сумел сказать, но потом отстранённо приходило осознание того, что с губ не сорвалось ни звука. Когда же он наконец сумел прошептать «Принесите воды», ему вспомнилось, что он жил один. Большой пустынный дом на окраине деревни. Сюда раза три за всё время захаживал какой-нибудь Учиха, чтобы обсудить с Мадарой вопрос, который в клане без его участия решить не могли. И всё.  
Мадара скорее умрёт от жажды, чем к нему кто-то заглянет. Он не появлялся на людях уже несколько дней, но кого это волновало? Кто подумал бы, что с ним приключилось что-то неладное? Наверное, даже хорошо, что никто не увидит его настолько разбитым и беспомощным.  
Его знобило. Учиха непослушными руками натянул на себя одеяло и укрылся им с головой. Вскоре он снова провалился в удушающие объятия сна.

***

Выслушав известие о смерти Тобирамы, Хаширама настолько побледнел, что его светлое одеяние стало казаться грязно-бурым по сравнению с его лицом. В карих глазах Хокаге что-то разбилось, а губы странно дрожали.  
Мадаре следовало бы радоваться. Для него Тобирама был тем, кого следовало ненавидеть чёрной ненавистью всю жизнь: из-за этого человека погиб Изуна, из-за него-то и не прекращался ещё несколько лет бесконечный кровавый путь Учих и Сенджу. Единственная причина, почему Тобирама не был им убит, — это Хаширама. Мадара знал, что для Хокаге его драгоценный член семьи был настолько же дорог, насколько ему — был, есть и будет дорог Изуна.  
Его лютую ярость ничто не могло загасить, и она была бы с Учихой всю оставшуюся жизнь. Была бы.  
И вот сейчас Хашираме было сообщено о смерти его последнего брата.  
— Этого не может быть. Тобирама прошёл через всю войну, он не мог…  
Но это было правдой. Вскоре после роковой новости принесли и тело. Изуродованное, окровавленное тело Тобирамы.  
Хаширама не мог долго смотреть на него. Он выскочил из кабинета Хокаге и кинулся бежать — куда угодно, лишь бы подальше. Мадара, тоже бледный, продолжал смотреть на истерзанное кем-то тело убийцы его младшего брата.

Он брёл по дороге в быстро сгущающихся сумерках. Ему необходимо было прийти к берегу реки, чтобы собрать мысли в кучу и успокоиться. По деревне разнёсся слух, что Тобирама действительно мёртв, и Мадара чувствовал внутри себя поганую опустошённость оттого, что уже ничего не будет как прежде. Ещё одна жизнь сломается, ещё в одних глазах появится затаённая боль, ещё одному человеку будут сниться кошмары по ночам. Или Мадара судит по себе, а у Хаширамы найдутся силы, чтобы улыбаться как ни в чём не бывало и жить дальше?  
Как бы то ни было, больше он его не видел. Наверняка Хаширама сейчас заперся в своём большом доме Хокаге, в одиночестве пытаясь не сойти с ума от мучительной боли, когтями разрывающей внутренности и мысли. Мадаре до ужаса хотелось развернуться и кинуться к этому угнетающему дому, выломать дверь и утешить друга, убедить, что он не один, что жизнь продолжается. Учиха Мадара помнил, как в своё время он несколько дней не показывался на глаза остальному клану, уйдя далеко в лес и воя, воя, как настоящий зверь, которому переломали ноги и потом бросили умирать — в полном одиночестве, отобрав смысл существования, вырвав сердце из груди.  
Но он продолжал идти к реке, чувствуя, что не в силах повернуть обратно. Возможно даже, что нашёлся кто-то другой из окружения Сенджу-старшего, который сейчас успокаивает его и шепчет слова утешения, пока тот рыдает и хочет — Мадара это знает — умереть. Да и что мог сделать Учиха? Какие слова утешения сказать по поводу смерти самого ненавистного человека в его жизни, того, кто отобрал его Изуну?  
Он почти дошёл до берега. Оставалась всего пара десятков шагов, чтобы выйти из пролеска и оказаться на берегу. Но Мадара замер, услышав рыдания, не в силах двинуться с места.  
Хаширама. Это точно был он.  
Мадара привалился спиной к ближайшему дереву, широко распахнув глаза и вслушиваясь в рыдания человека на берегу. Ему не надо было смотреть, чтобы видеть происходящее. Он ясно представлял, как Хаширама, скорчившись на берегу, плачет, а слёзы стекают по его щекам, как он бьёт кулаками по безликим, равнодушным камням и сотрясается от рыданий. Послышался плеск, и Учиха будто снова оказался в том дне, когда умер Изуна. Его затрясло. Хаширама бросился в воду — не с намерением утопиться, а чтобы прийти в себя. Не помогло. Он стоял на коленях в воде и продолжал безутешно рыдать, а Мадара будто видел это своими глазами, потому что тоже был здесь когда-то, и тоже рыдал, бросившись в реку, чтобы отрезвить свои мысли. Он тоже метался в воде, как выброшенная на берег рыба, неспособная уплыть обратно на глубину. Мокрые волосы и одежда липли к лицу и телу, а солёные слёзы смешивались с пресной водой.  
Воспоминания об этом дне, темнота, уже опустившаяся на мир — всё словно вернуло его в тот роковой день, и Учиха беззвучно заплакал. Его старая душевная рана никогда не смогла бы зажить полностью, но теперь она вновь открылась, кровоточа, как и прежде. Затем все чувства слились в одно, и Мадара плакал, запрокинув голову, по всем: по давно покинувшему его Изуне, по Хашираме, который сейчас в истерике пытался обуздать боль, не подчиняющуюся контролю разума, даже по этому чёртовому, ненавистному ослу Тобираме, который и после смерти умудрялся так досаждать.  
Так они и рыдали, совершенно одни в ночи: Хаширама у реки, а Мадара — привалившись спиной к дереву.

Учиха знал, что у него ужасающие мешки под заплаканными глазами. Он не выспался и чувствовал себя отвратительно. Но главное было в том, что Хашираме сейчас в десятки раз хуже.  
Мадара решил пойти к нему, чтобы… Нет, просто пойти. Он заглянул в кабинет Хокаге и, к своему удивлению, увидел там Хашираму, возящегося с целым ворохом ценных свитков. Что же это за проклятая должность, неужели она требует его присутствия здесь в тот момент, когда ему надо было быть дома и оплакивать…  
Хаширама посмотрел на Мадару странно пустым взглядом, но ничего не сказал. Учиха по глазам понял, что тот знает — Мадара вчера был у реки, слышал его, плакал вместе с ним. Наверное, его заплаканные глаза тоже многое могли поведать.  
«А и пусть знает, — подумал Мадара. — Пусть».  
Он застыл на пороге, не зная, как и с чего начать. Его друг выглядел убито, а во взгляде погасло что-то огненное, что всегда придавало сил Мадаре, когда он смотрел ему в глаза. Решившись на что-то, Учиха подошёл к Хашираме и быстрым движением обнял его со спины, утыкаясь подбородком в плечо. Сенджу вздрогнул, выронив из рук свиток, который затем упал на пол. Мадаре хотелось сказать ему что-то вроде: «Ты не один, Хаширама, слышишь? Я с тобой, я тоже прошёл через это, я…»  
Но он молчал. Его объятия говорили всё куда лучше слов. Смерть Тобирамы, он чувствовал это, болезненно сблизила их. Теперь ни у кого из них не осталось близких.  
А потом дверь кабинета распахнулась и на пороге возник Тобирама. Судя по взгляду, увиденное потрясло его: Учиха обнимал Сенджу, одетого в чёрные траурные одежды, взгляды у обоих были мутные, почти безжизненные. Младший брат Первого Хокаге — живой, здоровый — будто был здесь лишним, не вписывался.  
Мадара вздрогнул всем телом, узнав знакомые черты лица. Зыбкая почва под ним словно пошатнулась, и он выпустил Хашираму из кольца своих рук. Он не понимал, что произошло, знал лишь, что какая-то идиотская ошибка… Учиха, наконец отважившийся на эту хрупкую нежность по отношению к Хашираме, был забыт, все невысказанные слова утешения и понимания сгорели в воздухе и пеплом развеялись по ветру.  
Мадара задохнулся от нахлынувших чувств и привалился к стене, отворачиваясь. Тобирама жив… Он заплакал, и две горячие дорожки слёз обожгли его кожу. С Изуной так не будет. Изуна умер давно и исчез навсегда. Даже не хотелось знать, как младший Сенджу выжил, и почему вчера его тело было таким бездыханным, а сегодня…

***

— Я хочу пить.  
Хриплый шёпот сорвался с губ Мадары, вырывая его из кошмарного сна. Он обнаружил, что никакого кабинета Хокаге рядом нет и не было, а он лежит на кровати, уткнувшись носом в подушку, и умирает от жажды.  
Отвратительный кошмар. Что сон, что реальность. Сделав усилие и проведя пальцем по щеке, Учиха понял, что плакал. По-настоящему. От этого стало ещё паршивей.  
Сил подняться с кровати не было, и вскорё Мадара снова провалился в сон.

На этот раз ему пригрезилось, что он лежит в своей кровати, мучаясь от жара, а рядом сидит Изуна. Живой.  
Младший брат заботливо приподнял голову Мадары и поднёс к его потрескавшимся губам стакан. Учиха жадно выпил всю воду, чувствуя, как предательски в этом сне утоляется жажда, тогда как в реальности он всё еще хочет пить. Попросил ещё и вновь стал пить, упиваясь этими божественными ощущениями: запах воды, её пресный вкус на языке…  
— Это правда ты, Изуна? — шепчет глава клана Учиха.  
Да, это он, Мадара узнал бы его из тысячи. До боли знакомый взгляд, мягкий голос, который уже начал забываться, его движения… Не верится. Мадара схватил его руку и притянул её к себе, осыпая поцелуями, плача из-за того, что прикосновения _слишком_ реальны.  
— Не смей от меня уходить. Не смей.  
Он не мог отпустить его руку. Заставил Изуну коснуться его волос, лица…  
_— Ты ведь со мной, да? Ты ведь не уйдёшь?_  
Но Изуна печально покачал головой, не отнимая, впрочем, холодной, как лёд, руки от лица старшего брата.  
— Прости, нии-сан, но я давно не здесь. У тебя жар, и ты бредишь.  
— Нет, это не бред. — Мадара всё прекрасно понимал, но упорно настаивал на своём. Другой рукой нашарил руку Изуны, и их пальцы переплелись. Слишком реальные ощущения. Как они не могут быть настоящими? — Ты же сейчас тут, Изуна… Не покидай меня, никогда больше, слышишь?  
Младший брат печально посмотрел на него, и Мадара сильнее сжал его руки — лишь бы сохранить это ощущение, лишь бы не потерять снова. Лицо Изуны начало таять перед ним, а в глазах снова защипало.  
— Ну не уходи… — жалобно всхлипнул Мадара. Он кругом был виноват перед Изуной. Не уберёг. Не отомстил за него. Учихе казалось, что сейчас его брат скажет ему, как он презирает его за то, что тот повёлся с Сенджу, и Мадара до дрожи боялся услышать эти слова. Но Изуна не сказал. Его образ всё быстрее и быстрее стал расплываться перед глазами и в конце концов исчез.  
Первое, что осознал Мадара, — его пальцы всё ещё переплетены с чьими-то, и кто-то заботливо смахнул слезу, не успевшую скатиться по его щеке. Взгляд отчаянно не хотел фокусироваться на силуэте человека, сидящего на его кровати. Мадара стиснул зубы и отвернулся, не желая узнавать, кто бы это мог быть. Значит, когда он думал, что касается брата, на самом деле…  
Из груди вырвался всхлип. К нему домой пришли, увидели больным, слабым и — это было хуже всего — плачущим. Позор. Но отбросить от лица чужую руку, касающуюся щеки, или разорвать сплетение пальцев мучительно не хотелось. От ощущения кого-то ещё рядом было поразительно хорошо.  
Через некоторое время он с неимоверным усилием заставил себя повернуться и посмотреть на того, кто был рядом с ним и кого он в горячечном бреду принял за своего младшего брата. Мадара вздрогнул.  
— Хаширама…

Первый Хокаге решил нанести визит главе клана Учиха, чтобы побеседовать насчёт одного обстоятельства, которое мешало ему жить. Хаширама всё ещё был помолвлен.  
Мадара не показывался никому на глаза вот уже несколько дней, и Сенджу очень сильно хотелось его увидеть. Со вчерашнего праздника у Хаширамы осталось много диковинных сладостей, которые тот припас для Учихи. Он заставит попробовать его хотя бы один леденец, это уж точно. Ещё глава деревни прихватил несколько баночек шампуня с настолько соблазнительными запахами, что от них шла кругом голова. Мадара гордится своими густыми волосами и наверняка придёт в восторг от таких вещей.  
В его доме Хаширама не был, хотя очень хотелось. Он часто представлял себе, как приходит к нему в гости и они мирно сидят, болтая обо всём на свете, но это, увы, так и оставалось фантазиями.  
Дверь была заперта всего лишь на засов. Действительно. Зачем вообще было запираться? Ты — Мадара Учиха, и по силе не уступаешь Хокаге Деревни, скрытой в листве. Хаширама, решив, что ничего криминального не совершает, некоторое время повозился с отпиранием двери и наконец открыл её. Вошёл, огляделся.  
Его поразило царившее в доме унылое запустение. Если бы не присутствие чакры Мадары, можно было подумать, что здесь никто не живёт. Кругом пахло пылью, расставленная по комнатам в каком-то странном беспорядке мебель погружала в царство хаоса, и Хаширама покачал головой, не веря, что Учиха может жить в таком месте.  
Сюда ещё не провели электричество, поэтому ничего удивительного в огарках свечей на столе не было. Хаширама заглянул на кухню, с любопытством приподнял крышку кастрюли, чтобы понюхать запах блюда, но тут же отпрянул, морща нос. Кушанье, чем бы оно ни было, уже пару дней как покрылось плесенью. Что-то тут не вяжется. Ему всегда думалось, что Мадара — воплощённая чистоплотность. Казалось невероятным, что в его доме всё могло быть так запущено.  
Он оставил свёртки с гостинцами на столе, предварительно смахнув с него крошки, и пошёл дальше, внимательно осматриваясь.  
Хашираме вспомнился собственный дом с почти таким же вселенским беспорядком. Обязанности Хокаге не оставляли времени следить за порядком, и если бы не Тобирама, то в жилище главы деревни было бы страшно сунуть нос. Младший Сенджу часто мелькал вечерами в фартучке, накинутом поверх своих одежд, с тряпкой в руках, наводя марафет. На Хашираму при его виде всегда находили приступы истерического хохота, из-за чего у Тобирамы периодически случались конвульсивные подёргивания века.  
Мадара же жил один, и то он заселился в дом лишь потому, что главе клана не приличествовало обретаться в палатке, как он привык.  
На первом этаже была спальня, но пустая. В ней явно никто никогда не жил, но она производила впечатление того, что кому-то была оставлена. Кому, Хаширама не догадывался. Вернее, его предположение было слишком сумасшедшим, чтобы поверить в него. Не могла же эта комната предназначаться для погибшего Изуны, верно?  
С точностью можно было сказать лишь то, что Мадара квартирует на втором этаже.  
Когда Хаширама вошёл к нему, он валялся на кровати и шептал что-то несвязное. Одного взгляда на воспалённые веки и горящие нездоровым румянцем щёки Учихи хватило, чтобы понять — у него жар.  
Сенджу смотрел на беспомощного, беззащитного мужчину, и у него сжималось сердце. Один из самых закалённых воинов мира шиноби лежал, бессильно запрокинув голову и что-то судорожно бормоча. Его лихорадило.  
Во время непрекращающейся войны лихорадка являлась частым попутчиком у тяжелораненых, и он, как медик, знал, какие травы нужны для исцеляющего отвара и какими дзюцу пользоваться. Но Мадара…  
Хаширама осторожно приподнял одеяло, а потом отбросил его в сторону, чтобы осмотреть бредившего. Судя по всему, ран нет, да и трудно было представить себе человека, способного нанести серьёзный удар такому ниндзя, как Учиха. Из-за чего тогда приступ?  
— Изуна-а… — послышался хриплый шёпот Мадары, и у Хаширамы по спине прошлись мурашки.  
Он хотел выскользнуть из комнаты, чтобы пойти к себе домой и приготовить целебный отвар, а заодно чтобы не слышать разговоров бредящего, но внезапно до него дошло, что Мадара наверняка умирает от жажды. Пару раз сам Сенджу был прикован к постели из-за ран, полученных в бою, и он хорошо знал, как в таких случаях хочется промочить горло и как мучительно, когда некому подать тебе воды.  
Хаширама бросился вниз, нашёл наполненный кувшин, схватил стакан и вернулся. Налил холодной воды в сосуд, осторожно присел на краешек кровати и мягким, но уверенным движением приподнял голову лежащего, чтобы напоить его. Сенджу чувствовал болезненный жар, исходящий от его тела. Прикосновение стекла к губам Мадары, вероятно, подарило тому некоторое чувство реальности, и он, выйдя из забытья, с жадностью стал пить. «Ещё», — слабо попросил он, и Хаширама, закусив губу, наполнил следующий стакан, так же бережно поднося его к губам друга.  
Утолив жажду, тот, обессилев, повалился на подушки. Хашираме показалось, что он смотрит на него, но глаза Учихи были закрыты. А потом…  
— Это правда ты, Изуна?  
Мадара пробормотал это, нащупал руку Хаширамы и схватил её, поднёс к своим дрожащим губам, стал целовать. Сенджу замер, ошарашенно глядя на это. Обжигало. Мадару лихорадило, и его прикосновения обдавали волнами жара. Хаширама не мог ничего сделать, да и не хотел, если уж на то пошло. В ответ он ласково коснулся его спутанных волос, как, возможно, сделал бы брат, провёл пальцами по пылающей щеке. Учиха не выпускал его руки из своей, и Хаширама не нашёл в себе сил отнять ладонь от его лица.  
— Не смей от меня уходить. Не смей. Ты ведь со мной, да? Ты ведь не уйдёшь?  
Хаширама почувствовал, что Мадара плачет с закрытыми глазами. Свободной рукой он принялся искать другую руку Хаширамы, и тот не мог не протянуть ему её. Когда их пальцы переплелись, Сенджу чуть не задохнулся. Слишком интимный жест, слишком…  
— Нет, это не бред, — Мадара замотал головой, отчего пряди непослушной чёлки разметались по подушке. Видимо, говорил с кем-то в видениях, вызванных жаром. У Хаширамы сжалось сердце. — Ты же сейчас тут, Изуна… Не покидай меня, никогда больше, слышишь?  
Глава деревни почувствовал, как Мадара цепляется за него, и ему захотелось прошептать, склонившись к нему: «Никуда я не уйду. Я здесь и всегда буду с тобой». Но обращались не к нему, а к тому, кто давно был отнят у Мадары беспощадной войной. Сенджу должен был просто молча смотреть. Ему можно было поставить в вину уже то, что он сидит сейчас рядом с Мадарой.  
— Ну не уходи.  
Сдавленное рыдание, и Хаширама почувствовал, как чужая горячая слеза обжигает ему ладонь. Он смахнул её, недолго думая, и, посмотрев на Мадару, понял, что тот уже не во власти бредовых видений. Почти очнулся. Учиха смотрел куда-то мимо него невидящими глазами, потом отвернулся, снова всхлипнув.  
Несколько минут, а может быть, часов, они провели молча. Рука Хаширамы по-прежнему касалась лица Мадары, и, как казалось первому, тот не хотел сбрасывать её. Их пальцы всё ещё оставались переплетёнными, и Сенджу со стыдом признавался себе, что это его опьяняло.  
Наконец Мадара повернулся и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Его взгляд был болезненно мутным, а с губ сорвалось слабое «Хаширама, не оставляй меня». Затем Учиха опять провалился в сон.

Хокаге трясло. В кончиках пальцев покалывало, а в голове один голос снова и снова повторял три заветных слова.  
Он торопливо брал засушенные стебли и листья целебных трав и растирал их в порошок. Затем щепотками бросал его в кипяток и помешивал. В мыслях царил полный сумбур, и Хаширама делал всё на автомате.  
Покидать Мадару до ужаса не хотелось, особенно после тех слов, но пришлось. Его нужно поставить на ноги. Сенджу применил пару медицинских техник, но чтобы окончательно сбить температуру, требовались не только дзюцу, но и соответствующее питьё.  
Все дневные обязанности были свалены на чрезвычайно недовольного таким поворотом событий Тобираму. А Хашираме было плевать. Коноха может обойтись и без него — час, день, неделю, сколько потребуется. Ему было стыдно. Быть может, вчера, когда он беззаботно веселился, Мадара уже лежал в кровати и бредил. И эти его слова. «Не уходи». Никогда ещё ничто не говорило Хашираме о том, насколько Учиха был одинок. Он знал, что тот не любит шумные компании и не особо контактирует со своим кланом, но…  
_Мадара был совсем один._  
Привычным движением кастрюлька была отставлена в сторону, а отвар процежен через кусочек ткани и разлит по нескольким маленьким бутылочкам. Такие были незаменимы во времена войны.  
Обратно Хаширама бежал ещё быстрее, чем к себе домой. Он представлял, как Мадара приходит в себя и тихим шёпотом просит пить, но никто не откликается. У его кровати никого нет: ни младшего брата, ни Хаширамы. Совсем один.  
Учиха беспокойно метался на кровати, комкая простынь пальцами.  
— Мадара… Эй, Мадара…  
Пришлось потратить несколько минут, чтобы осторожно растолкать его. Когда он прекратил ворочаться и c трудом разлепил глаза, затуманенные агонией, Хаширама поднёс к его губам бутылочку и тихо сказал: «Выпей это». Учиха доверчиво принял лекарство, а потом откинулся на подушки, мгновенно засыпая.  
Сенджу примостился у него на кровати, разглядывая спящего. Через пару часов жар сдаст свои позиции, а Мадара очнётся. Наверняка к нему вернётся привычная раздражительность и холодность по отношению к Хашираме — он подумал об этом только сейчас. В хоть сколько-нибудь адекватном состоянии Учиха скорее вышвырнул бы его из дома, чем позволил чем-нибудь себя напоить.  
Хаширама вздохнул, всматриваясь в знакомые черты лица. Одним из самых сильных желаний было увидеть на его лице искреннюю улыбку, которая когда-то была у него в детстве. За всё время, прошедшее с момента подписания мира, на его лице всего несколько раз появлялось такое выражение, как будто он улыбается, но это скорее была спокойная безмятежность, чем радость. Даже во сне он будто носил какую-то гротескную маску: ни тени улыбки, губы сосредоточенно сжаты, а брови немного нахмурены.

Когда Учиха очнулся, в его взгляде была поразительная осмысленность. Он поглядел на Хашираму так, словно хотел просверлить в его голове дыру, потом пошевелился, разминая затёкшую шею, приподнялся на локтях, с подозрением оглядываясь по сторонам. Значит, точно пришёл в себя.  
Хаширама осторожно положил ладонь ему на лоб, проверяя температуру, и Мадара раздражённым движением сбросил его руку, как будто прикосновение было ему неприятно.  
— Держи.  
На протянутую бутылочку с целебным отваром тоже был брошен подозрительный взгляд.  
— Чем ты собрался меня спаивать? — недовольно проворчал он.  
— Я сам рвал лекарственные травы, рискуя своей жизнью, и я же высушил их, перетёр в порошок и приготовил этот отвар, который поможет сбить температуру. Если ты не выпьешь, я силой волью лекарство тебе в глотку, — сурово изрёк Хаширама, поджимая губы.  
— Катись к чёртовой матери, Сенджу. Тебя никто сюда не приглашал, — едко ответил ему Мадара, и, если бы не слабый голос, эта фраза прозвучала бы грозно. Всё-таки лихорадка ещё не сдалась, и он снова откинулся на своё ложе, переводя дыхание. О, а ведь совсем недавно этот же голос шептал совсем другие слова. Неужели они были лишь порождением беспощадного бреда?  
— Я никуда не уйду, а ты не сможешь вышвырнуть меня отсюда, пока не примешь лекарство. Вот и выбирай.  
Мадара попытался спихнуть Сенджу с кровати, но успеха в этом начинании не достиг. Затем, скорчив как можно более недовольную мину, протянул дрожащую руку за лекарством. Но Хаширама, оценив его состояние, решительным жестом вызвался поить его сам.

Выпив, Мадара устало вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
— Я же сказал тебе уйти отсюда, — недовольно пробурчал он. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы Хаширама остался.  
— Я не сдвинусь с места, пока ты не окажешься в состоянии выпихнуть меня.  
— Больной идиот.  
Учиха некоторое время лежал с закрытыми глазами, а Сенджу смотрел на него, поражаясь разнице между тем, плачущим Мадарой, Мадарой просящим, доверчивым, и этим. Какая пропасть лежала между человеком во власти лихорадки и человеком, пришедшим в себя! Что означали его последние слова тогда? Быть может, он перепутал его со своим младшим братом? Но ведь нет, Хаширама отчётливо слышал своё имя. Обращались именно к нему. «Не оставляй меня». Зачем Мадара сказал это ему, а сейчас прогоняет, закрывает глаза, будто совсем не хочет видеть? Не похоже было, что тогда он был неискренен. Эта мысль натолкнула на предположение, что он _лукавит сейчас_.  
Ему хотелось поговорить, но идей, как начать беседу, не было, поэтому Первый Хокаге молчал. Неожиданно Мадара сцапал его за руку, и Хаширама посмотрел ему в глаза, увидев алеющий шаринган. Но сказать ничего не успел, потому что Учиха неожиданно — и откуда только силы у него взялись? — принял сидячее положение, ловко скрестив под собой ноги, и потянулся губами к губам Хаширамы.  
В комнате что-то взорвалось тысячью колючих иголок.  
Хашираме казалось, что он тонет в головокружительной эйфории. Ощущение запретности поцелуя придавало ему ещё большую сладость. Сенджу отвечал неловко, одновременно осознавая, что у Мадары это, наверное, тоже в первый раз.  
А потом он обнаружил, что рука Учихи всё так же цепко держит его за руку, а сам мужчина лежит, сотрясаясь в приступе конвульсивного лающего смеха. В мыслях всё ещё царила неразбериха, смешанная с безумной радостью, когда Мадара, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы снова не сорваться на безудержный хохот, сообщил:  
— И всё-таки ты попался в моё гендзюцу.  
И вновь мерзко засмеялся, забавляясь реакцией.  
На войне угодить в гендзюцу означало верную смерть, и Хаширама мог похвастаться тем, что, даже попадая в него, за считанные секунды выпутывался. По-другому было никак. А сейчас его поймали, как последнего идиота…  
— Не смешно, — обиженно пробормотал он, касаясь пальцем своих губ.  
— Просто у тебя нет чувства юмора.  
Хаширама почувствовал, что больше не может спокойно сидеть на чужой кровати, и ему захотелось уйти. Если Учиха добивался этого, то ему удалось.  
Он встал, сообщив ему, что оставил лекарство на столе и немного прибрался у него в доме, и хотел выйти, когда Мадара сказал ему: «Стой». Это заставило его вернуться к кровати. Прозвучало совсем как в прошлый раз, когда его попросили не уходить.  
— Нет, ничего. Проваливай.  
Глава клана Учиха избегал смотреть ему в глаза, и Хаширама понял, что он снова кривит душой.  
— Ты позвал меня так, как будто слова сами сорвались с языка, а ты не хотел этого говорить… В чём дело? Ты же знаешь, что мне можно рассказать.  
— Нет, всё в порядке. Просто уходи.  
— Ты всё ещё не можешь вышвырнуть меня из своего дома, забыл?  
Хаширама устроился на полу возле его кровати и решительным жестом взял его за руку, доверительно сжимая. У Мадары не хватило сил вырвать её, хотя он пытался.  
Наконец, осознав, что всё это безуспешно, Учиха просто закатил глаза и побормотал нечто вроде: «Ты раздражаешь».  
— Расскажи мне, что тебя тревожит.  
— Отвали.  
— Мадара.  
— Я уже сказал тебе убираться отсюда.  
— А я тебя не послушался.  
Хашираме почему-то очень сильно захотелось поцеловать руку, которую он держал, но что-то подсказывало ему, что за такое можно лишиться нескольких зубов. Учиха хоть и был ослаблен лихорадкой, но всё ещё являлся выходцем из породы самых сильных.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — констатировал Мадара, тяжело вздыхая. А потом, задумавшись, прибавил: — Знаешь, я устал от этого.  
Сенджу замер, затаив дыхание. Чутьё подсказывало ему, что сейчас не время задавать вопросы.  
— Вылечи меня, Хаширама.  
— Я уже сделал всё, что… — начал он и осёкся. Речь шла явно не об этом. Но тогда… о чём?  
Мадара печально посмотрел на него и снова вздохнул. Воцарилось молчание, и Хаширама уже начал думать, что больше Учиха никогда не заговорит. Какая болезнь поразила его, и почему глава клана Сенджу, известный среди медиков своими знаниями и способностями, не смог её заметить?  
— Я устал ненавидеть тебя, но не могу прекратить, — наконец сказал Учиха. — Это как яд. Всякий раз, когда я вижу тебя, мне радостно, и от этого чувства он впрыскивается в кровь, отравляя всё моё существо… Ты же медик, твоя обязанность — приводить людей в норму, так исцели меня.  
Хаширама потерял дар речи. В этот миг на него снизошло озарение, и он понял. Почти всё понял.


	5. Сражение

— Ни у кого нет желания немного поупражняться со мной?  
Мадара невинно прислонился спиной к стене, ласково поглаживая свою катану. Он умел принимать кроткий вид, когда ему это было нужно, но ни ласковая полуулыбка, ни его благодушный тон никого не обманули: люди из клана Учиха отлично знали силу своего главы и благоразумно предпочли его предложения не принимать.  
— Мадара-сан, вы же прекрасно знаете, что вам по силе равен только Хокаге-сама, — было вежливо сказано ему. — Бой с иным противником покажется вам слишком скучным, поэтому…  
«Да будь проклят этот вездесущий Сенджу!»  
Возразить на это было абсолютно нечего, и глава клана ушёл ни с чем. Драться с людьми слабее себя действительно не хотелось. Равно как и видеться с Первым Хокаге.

Но душа упорно требовала драки. И он сам, и его меч рвались в бой с достойным соперником. Хотелось скрестить клинки, в пылу битвы забывая о существовании остального мира. Нужно было признать, что Хаширама мог дать ему это. _Только_ Хаширама, ибо в деревне больше не было человека, равного Мадаре по силе.  
Единственное место, в котором Хокаге мог находиться в предобеденное время, — это, конечно же, его пресловутый кабинет. Проклятая комната, к которой Мадара начал проникаться искренней ненавистью, отчасти потому, что он регулярно находил тот или иной предлог, чтобы заглянуть в неё. От въедливой привычки видеться с Хаширамой избавиться было невозможно.  
Уступая своему желанию, он всё-таки решил пойти к Хашираме. Его поражало то, как приближение к резиденции главы деревни могло портить настроение: шаг за шагом в груди всё сильней разгоралось непонятное раздражение.  
Когда он величественно распахнул дверь кабинета и застыл на пороге, собираясь вызвать Сенджу на поединок, его просто чуть не сбили с ног. Хаширама стоял совсем близко к выходу, копаясь в бесконечных папках с документами, а увидев Мадару, кинулся к нему, сияя.  
Мадара мог бы понять, если бы на него набросились с катаной, намереваясь заколоть, если бы его хотели разорвать в клочья или подвергнуть пыткам, а вот желание обнять его, главу клана Учиха, вызвало самое настоящее недоумение. Хаширама прижался к нему, уткнувшись лбом в плечо и вдыхая запах роскошных волос. Пахли шампунем, который Сенджу ему оставил.  
У Учихи было оружие против агрессии, ненависти и других негативных чувств в свою сторону, а вот против такой нелепой нежности — не было. Он стоял, растерянный, удивлённый, чувствуя, как его злость медленно угасает. Почему-то подумалось, что Хаширама обнимал его как-то доверчиво, и сердиться на такую выходку сил не нашлось. Чувствовать тепло чужого тела было странно приятно.  
— Я рад, что ты здесь, — пробормотал Хаширама, продолжая обнимать Мадару.  
«Я тоже», — хотелось сказать в ответ, но он вовремя взял себя в руки.  
Его вновь охватило раздражение, как, собственно, всегда бывало при встречах с Хаширамой. Он приходил к нему в мрачном расположении духа и невольно поддавался этому обаянию, этой светлой улыбке. Его гнев угасал, чтобы потом Мадара разозлился на себя за то, что перестал злиться.  
— Я тебе не мягкая игрушка, Сенджу. — Мадара отпихнул его от себя, недовольно поджав губы, и тряхнул головой, заставляя чёлку упасть на глаза. — Хочу драться с тобой. Сейчас. Если ты не пойдёшь добровольно, то возьму тебя за шкирку и потащу силой.

Первый Хокаге хотел возразить, потому что работы, как и всегда, было много. Но не смог. После того как Мадара озвучил своё предложение, вся эта суета с обустройством деревни мгновенно перестала интересовать Хашираму. К чёрту Коноху.  
Прошло два дня с тех пор, как он впервые побывал в доме у главы клана Учиха. Хаширама справедливо считал, что теперь его будут избегать, потому что слишком многое ему довелось увидеть и услышать. А последние слова Мадары и вовсе были равносильны признанию в…  
Они и так виделись нечасто, а после того, что произошло… Мадара гордый, и у него есть свои слабости, которые никому не позволялось видеть. Логично было предположить, что теперь Учиха постарается свести общение с Сенджу к минимуму. Хаширама терзал себя, понимая, что справиться о его здоровье — предлог для визита никудышно жалкий. И посещение, и забота разозлили бы мужчину ещё сильнее, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж больше.  
Мадара был ловок и подтянут, как всегда. Ни словом, ни жестом он не показал, что между ними совсем недавно что-то произошло, упорно делая вид, что не было ни признания в кабинете, ни тех сцен у него дома, когда жар свалил его в постель, породив бредовые видения и слабость.  
На поединок с ним нельзя было не согласиться.

Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза, а затем разошлись, становясь каждый на свой конец небольшой уютной полянки, затерянной в лесу. Её нашёл Мадара во время одной из своих бесконечных одиноких прогулок.  
Никто не торопился начинать. Каждый обнажил катану и приготовился к нападению, но оба медлили. В последний раз, когда они встречались на поле боя, ни один не думал, что когда-нибудь им вновь доведётся скрестить клинки. Казалось, что тот раз был последним — до конца и насмерть.  
— Только не используй Сусаноо.  
— Я что, похож на тупого, Сенджу? — прошипел Мадара. Деревня была слишком близко, чтобы можно было позволить себе драться в полную силу.  
Их тренировочные поединки остались в далёком прошлом, когда они были детьми и с мечами толком управляться не умели. И вот — сколько лет прошло! — Мадара стоит против Хаширамы, и в руках у них уже не кунаи, а катаны, видавшие не один бой и пролившие кровь не одного человека.  
Чувство ностальгии захлестнуло Мадару, и ему вспомнился маленький мальчишка с идиотской причёской и в странных одеждах. Какой контраст был между тем ребёнком и этим длинноволосым молодым мужчиной! Не верилось, что тот гадкий утёнок имел что-то общее со статным воином, стоявшим сейчас перед ним. Хаширама внимательно смотрел на него, будто тоже сравнивая с сохранившимся в памяти образом лучшего друга детства. Учиха по взгляду понял, что думают они об одном, и это странно укололо его. Он бросился в атаку.  
Они столкнулись, как сталкиваются два вихря. Сенджу безукоризненно отпарировал и сам перешёл в наступление, заставляя Мадару сделать два шага назад, чтобы успешно блокировать режущий выпад. Обменявшись ещё несколькими ударами, противники отскочили в разные стороны и на несколько секунд замерли, приглядываясь друг к другу. Затем начали медленно кружить по поляне, как два диких волка.  
Снова сошлись, атакуя друг друга яростней, чем в прошлый раз, и закружились в бесконечном танце, нападая и искусно отбиваясь. Учиха активировал шаринган, что давало некоторое преимущество. Хашираме вообще не следовало смотреть ему в глаза, но побороть искушение было невозможно. Это делало уязвимым, но также заставляло испытывать странное наслаждение от того, что можно так открыться в битве. На войне он давно уже поплатился бы за подобную неосторожность. Но у них больше не было войны. Каждое движение Хаширамы предугадывалось и отбивалось. Ну и что? Одного этого для победы над главой клана Сенджу было недостаточно. Недаром он считался одним из сильнейших шиноби мира.  
Мадара дрался, вспоминая предыдущие их сражения. Это от них отличалось. Сейчас ненависть к противнику уже не перехлёстывала через край, и Учиха — он в глубине души понимал это — не смог бы убить противника. За два месяца они слишком часто виделись в мирной обстановке, почти-как-друзья, и это в некоторой степени размягчило его, обезоружило. Чёртов Сенджу то улыбкой, то какими-нибудь словами гасил эту ненависть к своей персоне, к чужому клану, ко всему миру. Его тёплый взгляд обладал магической способностью разгонять тьму в душе Учихи.  
Костёр, когда его пытаются потушить, дымит, то же происходило и в случае с Мадарой: дымом были злоба и раздражение, которые заставляли его задыхаться. Пожар, пожиравший его душу, так просто сдаваться не желал, однако…  
Мадара не смог бы убить Хашираму, если бы ему предоставилась такая возможность. Впервые за столько лет он сражался без желания обагрить руки кровью другого человека.  
Клинки скрестились, а сражающиеся оказались так близко, что столкнулись бы лбами, не будь между ними мечей. _Слишком близко_. Сенджу невольно оторвался от мистических глаз своего противника и посмотрел на его губы, думая, надо признаться, уже вовсе не о поединке. Случайный взгляд, случайно проскользнувшая мысль. Переглянулись — и одновременно отступили. У Хаширамы было отчётливое ощущение, что Мадара в точности знал, о чём он только что думал, и от этого стало жарко и до безумия неловко.  
Хаширама сделал колющий выпад, метя противнику в живот, но Учиха отбил атаку. В голове затрепыхалась подлая мысль: «А что, если поцеловать Мадару?» Не в своих мечтах, а по-настоящему. Как человек здравомыслящий, Сенджу считал, что в реальности это может произойти с вероятностью в ноль целых и ноль десятых процентов, однако только что их губы были так близко… Может, это всё же возможно? Хотя бы на секунду вообразить…  
Задумываться не стоило. Концентрация на поединке была ослаблена, и, если бы не защитная пластина, Мадара проткнул бы ему левое плечо. Удар всё же оказался ощутимым. Наверняка после такого останется синяк.  
— Открылся. — Учиха подавил желание показать ему язык.  
«Нет, — ответил на свой же вопрос Хаширама. — Определённо никаких шансов».  
— А слабо без шарингана, а, Мадара? Раньше, когда мы тренировались, ты не использовал его.  
— Потому что ещё не пробудил тогда, дурак.  
А ведь правда.  
Учиха, задев его один раз, стал наступать, и Сенджу перешёл в оборону. Не вовремя вспомнилось, что именно из-за него Мадара получил глаза, силе которых не было равных. Переглянувшись, каждый вновь поймал себя на мысли, что думают они об одном, и у Хаширамы даже мурашки поползли по спине от этой молчаливой близости. Нужно будет спросить у него, из-за чего вообще пробуждается шаринган — в самый первый раз. В клане Сенджу об этой подробности имели весьма смутное представление.  
В награду за чересчур много мыслей в неподобающее время Хаширама чуть не схлопотал ещё один удар.

Они сражались несколько часов, и никто не мог получить явного преимущества. Правда, можно было заметить, что Сенджу уставал быстрее Учихи. Привычка целый день орудовать не мечом, а перьевой ручкой, упорно выписывая бесконечные строки на бумаге, благотворно на его боевых навыках не сказалась.  
Катаны вновь с глухим звуком столкнулись друг с другом. Мадара яростным движением хотел оттолкнуть клинок противника в сторону, но, не рассчитав силу, выбил меч из рук Хаширамы. Потом машинально скользнул к обезоруженному и резко приставил лезвие к его горлу. Так же, как сделал бы в настоящем поединке.  
Оба замерли.  
Как только Мадара получил очевидное преимущество, застарелое чувство ненависти мгновенно проснулось, ядовито нашёптывая, что лучшего шанса убить главу другого клана никогда не представится. «Ты столько лет хотел сделать это, так давай же. Наконец сможешь отомстить за Изуну». И вместе с этим что-то другое навязчиво говорило ему, что он не хочет этого. Рука дрогнула.  
На клинке солнечные лучи перемешивались с игривыми тенями, отбрасываемыми листьями деревьев — в пылу сражения дерущиеся оказались почти в подлеске, который окружал их полянку. Секунда бежала за секундой, один удар сердца следовал за другим, а Мадара стоял, не смея пошевелиться. «Убей его», — говорила неприязнь внутри, и чем дольше он слышал эти два слова, тем большее отвращение к собственным мыслям испытывал. ~~Хаширама был единственным дорогим ему человеком. Война не отняла его, как поступила с Изуной, и волею судьбы они больше не были врагами. Впервые за долгое время он осмелился назвать его в своих мыслях — сейчас — _другом_. Два клана побратались, и теперь не обязательно ненавидеть Сенджу. Зачем, если он больше не хочет этого.~~  
В ответ на доброе чувство в его душе, как обычно, поднялась злость, и они сцепились, нещадно пытаясь уничтожить друг друга. Мадара угрюмо посмотрел в глаза Хашираме, уже без шарингана. Сенджу странно следил за его взглядом, будто понимал, что сейчас происходит у того в голове, словно догадывался, что его обуревало противное желание сделать резкое движение и…  
Хаширама говорил, что он его друг, что своим друзьям он верит, даже все уши этим прожужжал, а сейчас в его взгляде горела искорка сомнения, как будто он ждал, что ему перережут горло. Это было словно плевком в душу. Вот оно, доверие Сенджу Хаширамы, человека, который чуть ли не божился, что в Мадаре не будет сомневаться никогда.  
Впрочем, Учиха безжалостно напомнил себе, что первым его побуждением было желание именно убить. Из-за привычки слепо ненавидеть, которая никогда не оставит его.  
Стало жгуче стыдно. Мадара растерянно посмотрел на Хашираму — в последний раз — и медленно отвёл клинок от его горла, а потом убрал оружие в ножны, кривя губы от отвращения к себе.  
— На сегодня, наверное, достаточно. — Его голос был странно хриплым, и пришлось прокашляться.  
— Да, хорошо, — растерянно согласился Сенджу, проводя пальцем по тому месту, где его кожу только что обжигала сталь.  
Мадара развернулся и пошёл прочь, не попрощавшись. Хаширама смотрел ему вслед и понимал, что он, Хокаге и основатель деревни, полный придурок.  
Сколько раз ему доводилось видеть эту спину, когда Учиха уходил от него? Мадара всегда покидал его, а Хаширама — и почему осознание пришло только сейчас? — всегда оставался позади. Он _никогда не пытался догнать_. Делал неумелые, быть может, неверные шаги навстречу, но никогда не думал о том, чтобы побежать за ним вдогонку.  
Он вытянул вперёд руку. Пальцы дрожали. Хотелось крикнуть: «Подожди!», но в горле что-то застряло, и Хаширама продолжал стоять и молча наблюдать за тем, как Учиха уходит. Напоследок Мадара обернулся, и их взгляды встретились. Сенджу резко убрал руку за спину и отвернулся, прикусив язык.  
— Я безнадёжный идиот, — пробормотал он, слыша, как затихают вдали шаги лучшего друга.


	6. Коноха

— Тобира-а-ма-ку-ун!  
Хаширама ввалился в новенькую, недавно построенную библиотеку Конохи, в которой уже несколько дней хозяйничал младший брат, составляя список книг и свитков и командуя несколькими юношами, чьей задачей было расставлять имущество по полкам. Тобирама недовольно оторвался от своих бумаг и поглядел на Первого Хокаге, красноречивым взглядом спрашивая, чего ему надо.  
— Побудь пока за меня, хорошо? Я сегодня очень занят.  
Старший Сенджу бросил на стол головной убор Хокаге и спешно ретировался, игнорируя донельзя возмущённое «Ани-чан!» у себя за спиной. Ничего страшного. Тобирама переживёт. Коноха — тем более.  
Хаширама сказал себе, что больше не позволит Мадаре оставаться одному. Он решил это по дороге к себе домой ещё в тот день, когда сидел у его постели и cмотрел на бледное лицо, на сухие губы, что-то растерянно шептавшие. Тогда на него будто снизошло озарение.  
Он, Сенджу Хаширама, был полным идиотом. Надеялся, что после заключения мира тучи в душе Мадары рассеются и его друг станет прежним — как по волшебству. Однако чудес в этом мире не бывает, и об этом нужно было помнить. Сколько лет прошло с того дня, когда Изуна умер? И как одинок с тех пор был Мадара? Хаширама помнил, насколько сильно он изменился после смерти брата. В его глазах пылала ненависть — чёрная, лютая, неиссякаемая.  
Как глупо было думать, что время залечит такие раны. Хаширама в тот день увидел, что они по-прежнему кровоточат. Мадара цеплялся за призрачный образ своего брата и плакал, просил давно ушедшего остаться с ним.  
Боль утраты никуда не ушла.  
Сенджу называл его своим другом, но ни разу не приходил к нему в гости. Ни одного. Работа, а потом отдых после неё: выпивка, азартные игры, песни, баня. Хаширама беззаботно предавался удовольствиям после тяжёлого рабочего дня, огорчаясь, что Мадары с ним нет, но этим дело и ограничивалось. Не хочет веселиться — его выбор, а захочет — так придёт.  
Неправильный подход. Мадара бежал от веселья, предпочитая ему угрюмое одиночество, а Хаширама упорно списывал всё на вредность.  
Ему не приходило в голову, что Учиха не умеет развлекаться и уж тем более не привык беззаботно проводить свободное время.  
А ещё — Мадара всегда находил предлог, чтобы заглянуть в его кабинет, перекинуться несколькими словами. Он шёл навстречу, упорно показывая, что их встречи ему нужны. А Хокаге как будто был слепым.  
Хаширама осознал тогда, что можно сколько угодно говорить Мадаре, что он его друг, но ничего от этого не изменится. Нужны не слова, а действия. Он не решался искать с ним встречи, опасаясь вызвать лютое недовольство, но после вчерашнего поединка он понял, что Мадара всё-таки не избегает его, как предполагалось.  
— Эй, Мадара! Открой!  
Забарабанил кулаками по двери, сам не зная, распахнётся она или нет.  
Через некоторое время глава клана открыл. Сонный, лохматый, с заспанными глазами, он мрачно воззрился на нежданного гостя, и Хаширама подумал, что сейчас этот грозный шиноби выглядит до безумия мило. Захотелось обнять его.  
— Какие черти тебя принесли в такую рань, Сенджу? — Мадара скривил губы, но Хашираме на секунду показалось, что в его взгляде промелькнула радость.  
— Я в гости пришёл. И мы с тобой сейчас будем пить саке. — И, не дожидаясь ответной реакции, нагло вошёл в дом.  
— Ч-чего? — Мадара от такого заявления изрядно опешил. — Эй, а ну стой!  
Хаширама проигнорировал окрик так, будто был бессмертным.

С того дня всё и началось. Старший Сенджу либо заваливался к Учихе домой, либо вытаскивал его гулять по деревне. Или же подкарауливал того, когда он, по своему обыкновению, отправлялся на прогулку в одиночестве. Мадара возмущался, пытался пристукнуть гада, однако кончалось это тем, что Хаширама что-то неразборчиво бормотал с выражением вселенской скорби на лице, из-за чего чувствовал себя виноватым почему-то Мадара.

— Давай поиграем в карты?  
— Нет. Отвали. — Он играть не умел, самолюбие не позволяло ему признаться в этом, а давать Сенджу повод чувствовать собственное превосходство Учиха не мог себе разрешить в принципе.  
— Ну Мада-а-ра-а… Неужели ты боишься проиграть мне?  
Эта была до бесстыдства явная провокация, и Мадара вполне осознанно ей поддался. Подумаешь, карты. От одних звуков его имени дрожали страны, так неужели он не сможет разобраться в правилах какой-то дурацкой игры? Нет, это не составит ему труда.  
— Хорошо. Посмотрим, что ты запоёшь, когда я выиграю у тебя эту партию.  
Впрочем, в расчётах он просчитался. Это оказалось сложнее, чем ожидалось, поэтому Хаширама вот уже второй час посвящал его в тонкости игрального искусства, а Мадара слушал, жалея о том, что сейчас они не сражаются, отойдя от Конохи куда-нибудь подальше. «Главное — практика, конечно», — глаголил Хаширама, войдя во вкус.  
— У тебя есть поразительная способность… парить мозги докучать, — вздыхал Мадара.  
— Если бы ты был более опытным игроком, можно было бы поиграть с тобой на деньги… или на желания. Проигравший должен сделать то, что ему скажет победитель, — пояснил Сенджу, уловив вопросительный взгляд.  
— Мне иногда кажется, что в детстве тебя приложили головой о стену.  
— Ну так сыграем как-нибудь?  
Мадара осваивал игру быстро и если особого удовольствия в ней не находил, то от проигрышей Хаширамы получал громадное удовлетворение.  
Сенджу смеялся, говоря, что за несколько дней он чересчур наловчился.  
Учиха улыбался. Вот так просто, искренне. Забываясь и позволяя ему видеть свою улыбку.  
Сыграть на желание — почему нет? После пяти выигрышей подряд Мадара не сомневался в том, что удача определённо на его стороне. Уж он придумает для противника что-нибудь эдакое. Даже Хаширама со своим вечным оптимистичным настроем в собственной победе уверен не был. Поэтому до последнего искренне не знал, что потребовать, если выиграет.  
Когда последняя карта легла на стол, а Мадара недовольно щёлкнул языком, Хаширама неожиданно понял, чего хочет от него. Мысль, пришедшая в голову, была настолько простой и естественной, что он удивился, почему не подумал об этом раньше.  
— Поцелуй меня, — тоном, не допускающим возражений.  
Глава клана Учиха посмотрел на него, как на умалишённого, и закатил глаза, однако с недовольным видом придвинулся ближе. Сухо коснулся прохладными губами щеки — не уточнялось ведь, куда целовать. По спине Хаширамы пробежались мурашки, а сердце глухо и как-то слишком сумасшедше заколотилось. Так близко. Через секунду Мадара отодвинулся, а Сенджу поддался странному порыву, неловко схватил его за рукав и, резко придвинувшись, прижался губами к его губам.  
Правда, потом глава Конохи согнулся в три погибели, почувствовав удар нечеловеческой силы, пришедшийся на его несчастную голову. Из глаз словно посыпались искры, и Хаширама обхватил голову руками, понимая, что Мадара явно был недоволен. Не стоило так перегибать палку.  
— Ещё одна подобная выходка, и я тебя задушу, Сенджу, — дрожащим от ярости голосом заявил он.

— Не хочешь искупаться?  
Хаширама предложил это без всякой задней мысли и лишь потом понял, как его слова должны были прозвучать для Мадары. Он осёкся и почувствовал, что краска стыда беспощадно расползается по щекам.  
Они проходили мимо недавно построенной купальни, и за оградительной стеной раздавались весёлые голоса.  
— Там все, естественно, обнажённые? — Мадара изогнул бровь, пытаясь поймать взгляд Хаширамы. — Иди, если хочешь. Для тебя, полагаю, подобные места — райские угодья.  
Мадара любил купаться, но был слишком брезглив, чтобы делать это в обществе кого-либо. Он не хотел смотреть на голые, мокрые тела других, а тем более выставлять напоказ своё.  
— Н-не говори так, Мадара. — Хаширама обиженно посмотрел на него и даже побледнел. Его оскорбило это заявление: будто он на любого мужчину готов глазеть. Неужели Учиха принимал его за ветреного человека, который сперва заявляет, что любит, а потом… Впрочем, Мадара, быть может, предпочёл забыть об этом признании, как о каком-нибудь глупом сне.  
— Я сказал не подумав. — Он обиженно надул губы и смотрел с таким депрессивно-суицидальным выражением лица, что его стало жаль.  
— Да ладно тебе…  
— Не думал, что ты считаешь меня настолько плохим человеком, Мадара… Я ведь… я ведь не до такой степени…  
Учиха знатно пихнул Сенджу в бок, чтобы заставить его прекратить болтать.

Он всё же пробрался в купальню — глубокой ночью, когда на бархатном небе лучше всего было видно серебряные звёзды. Ни ветерка. На чёрной глади воды плескался холодный свет звёзд и тёплый — одинокой лампадки, что горела у дальнего края бассейна.  
Идеально. Ни души. Как он и любит.  
Мадара задумался о том, что, собственно, ютиться в своём унылом маленьком доме — это не очень здорово. Ему внезапно захотелось перебраться в резиденцию главы клана Учиха, добротную и очень большую, с подобным же бассейном.  
Он попробовал воду большим пальцем ноги, собрал рукой свою непослушную гриву в хвост и только потом забрался в бассейн целиком, распуская волосы и позволяя воде закрасться в густые пряди. Прохладно. Хорошо. Пожалуй, больше всего в процессе купания ему нравилось чувствовать тяжесть мокрой копны волос. Можно сказать, что он от этого просто млел.  
Мадара немного поплавал, а потом откинулся на самый дальний от освещённой части бассейна бортик, вытягивая в воде ноги и шевеля пальцами. Было хорошо вот так, когда не надо ни о чём думать, когда ничто и никто не раздражает. Просто расслабиться…  
Слух уловил шорохи, издаваемые определённо человеком. Учиха наплевал бы на это, если бы только этот несчастный проходил мимо, а не направлялся в сторону купальни. Перемахнувший через ограду силуэт подтвердил догадки, а ощущение этой чакры не оставляло сомнений в том, что пришедший — не кто иной, как глава клана Сенджу собственной персоной.  
Мадара со злостью убрал прилипшие к лицу пряди чёлки.  
Хаширама выглядел странно рассеянным, будучи немного на своей волне, и его, судя по всему, даже не заметил. Он прошлёпал мимо него к лавке, предназначенной для чего угодно, но явно не для складывания одежды, начал раздеваться. На этом моменте Мадара отвернулся, думая, как бы получше пугнуть его. Вскоре послышался плеск.  
Другого человека Хокаге заметил лишь через некоторое время, то есть когда почти доплыл до противоположного конца бассейна. Не надо было быть шиноби и владеть навыками распознавания чакры, чтобы узнать этого мужчину: волосы, хоть и мокрые, по-прежнему были густыми и длинными, а такое недовольное выражение лица мог иметь только один человек в их деревне.  
— М-мадара… — он вздрогнул и поспешно увеличил расстояние между собой и ним настолько, насколько позволяла длина бассейна, подняв неплохие волны. После того злополучного поцелуя, который оказался почти-случайным, Хаширама сказал себе, что больше не даст своему другу ни одного повода для недовольства из-за «этого самого». Было уже удивительно, что Учиха принял за данность то, что Хаширама смотрит не на женщин, а на него. Докучать ему этим не хотелось, да и просто напоминать о таком, поэтому Сенджу упорно заталкивал все свои мысли _о большем_ на самые задворки сознания, говоря себе, что если Мадара не любит его, то пусть. Хаширама будет ему другом и только другом.  
— Я тебя… не заметил. Правда. Это случайность. Я не думал, что ты…  
— Хватит уже, — Учиха прервал его, прерывая поток оправданий. Судя по всему, тот и в самом деле не нарочно. — И перестань на меня смотреть так, будто я тебя сейчас убью.  
— А не убьёшь? — с осторожностью спросил Хаширама, рискуя отлепиться от противоположного бортика и сделать несколько шагов в сторону мужчины. Вероятно, в ближайшее время он не собирался, и Сенджу, набравшись решимости идти до конца, в пару гребков оказался рядом с Учихой. Мадара устроился в одном уголке бассейна, а Хаширама занял другой, украдкой бросая на соседа взгляды. На бледных мускулистых плечах друга блестели капельки воды, а волосы были такими соблазнительно мокрыми… Хаширама уставился на воду и сказал себе не пялиться. Нельзя. Запретная территория. Наверное, нужно было всё-таки убраться куда подальше, а не приближаться, чтобы неловкое смущение не пожирало теперь изнутри.  
Мадара почувствовал настроение своего компаньона и, понимая, что сейчас над ним можно бесстыдно издеваться, открыто уставился на него, впиваясь взглядом в плечи, в шею и едва удерживаясь от какого-нибудь ехидного замечания типа: «Все шиноби деревни померли бы со смеху, если бы увидели, что их Хокаге смущается того, как хищно смотрит на него глава клана Учиха». Да, именно так. Хищно. Бросалось в глаза, что Хаширама похудел, осунулся. Можно было догадаться, что это от напряжённой работы. И это, и то, что Сенджу, вконец усталый, пришёл в купальню посреди ночи, чтобы хоть немного охладиться.  
Мадара, с удобством облокотившись на бортик, вытянул правую ногу под водой, тыкая большим пальцем в бедро Хаширамы. От этого прикосновения тот подпрыгнул как ужаленный. Нельзя было не захихикать подло, наблюдая за реакцией.  
— Хочу драться с тобой, Хаширама. По-настоящему.  
Учиха запрокинул голову, смотря на звёзды и уже забыв о своей недавней выходке. После того как Хаширама прилип к нему и их ежедневные встречи стали нормой, они часто сражались, с каждым разом уходя от деревни всё дальше и дальше. Первый их бой после заключения мира был скорее битвой двух младенцев на зубочистках. Катана не была «тем самым» излюбленным оружием Мадары, и в ближнем бою он предпочитал проверенные Каму и Гунбай.  
Чем дальше от деревни они оказывались, тем сильнее можно было разгуляться — не только в сумасшедшей пляске с оружием наперевес, но и в техниках. Место, где Мадара проиграл Хашираме спустя сутки напряжённого боя, было достаточно далеко от Конохи, чтобы не волноваться за жизни её жителей, и они уже опробовали его: пустынное, кругом одни гладкие серые камни. Учиха был просто в восторге, получив возможность выложиться с завершённым Сусаноо по полной.  
Глава клана Сенджу кивнул. Битва с Мадарой означала, что ему опять придётся оставить на время пост главы деревни и по-тихому уйти, будто он совершал преступление, желая провести один день с другом. За последний месяц он неизменно каждый день сбрасывал груз своей должности на плечи младшего брата — но ведь не могло же так продолжаться вечно. Тобираме нравилось работать, но такое легкомысленное отношение к посту Хокаге его раздражало, о чём Первому было сказано не раз и не два.  
В такие моменты Хаширама не мог отделаться от мысли, что деревня выжимает из него все соки, почему-то не принося былого удовлетворения. Он всерьёз подумывал отказаться от своей должности в пользу брата, однако было одно «но». Если Сенджу-старший уйдёт, он не сможет полностью контролировать ситуацию в Конохе. И этот вариант его не устраивал.

***

Хаширама с кем-то болтал, а Мадара, смотря на него через стол и мучительно медленно потягивая саке, внезапно подумал, что не может назвать этого человека своим. Никак.  
Тобирама что-то с недовольным видом сказал старшему брату, и Учиха отметил, что даже этот человек со светло-пепельными волосами и ледяным взглядом имеет право заявлять, что Хаширама — его. _Его_ брат. Каждый житель деревни мог сказать: «Это _мой_ Хокаге», примерно каждый второй: «Это глава _моего_ клана». Раздражало. Хоть они и стали общаться куда теснее, чем раньше, но Первому Хокаге по-прежнему вечно приходилось выкраивать время для встреч с ним. Хашираму нужно было делить со всей этой чёртовой Конохой, и в ближайшие полгода (два года, три, пять лет? — сколько?) ажиотаж вокруг стремительно разрастающегося поселения наверняка не стихнет, что означало одно: работы у главы деревни будет много, а их встречи всё так же будут с боем вырываться из когтей цепкого графика.  
Хаширама Сенджу принадлежал всей деревне и определённо не принадлежал Мадаре Учихе. Иногда казалось, что именно ему он улыбается по-особому, но нет. Подобная же улыбка озаряла его лицо при виде деревни, брата, нового медицинского оборудования. Восторженная, наивная, радостная, служившая источником для радостного смеха других ниндзя и повергавшая в чёрную ярость одного-единственного человека. А потом снова создавалось впечатление, что к Мадаре старший Сенджу относится не так, как к остальным, и Учиха ловил его взгляд, чтобы понять, так ли он смотрит на него, как на других, или же нет. Всегдашняя проницательность в отношении выражения чужих глаз покидала его, когда он заглядывал в его тёплые зрачки. Это тоже раздражало.  
Он кивнул какому-то Учиха, разрешая налить себе ещё саке, и снова приложился губами к чаше, не в силах оторваться от созерцания знакомых рук, пальцев, ловко отправляющих в рот ягоду за ягодой. Хаширама иногда казался ребёнком, когда вот так вот ел.  
Мысль покинуть Коноху осаждала его уже давно, но сейчас, глядя на шиноби, собравшихся за столом, — праздновали присоединение к их поселению клана Сарутоби, — он понял, что отгонять её бессмысленно. Нужно уходить. Это решение острым клином застопорилось в его сознании, и многогранный вкус саке как-то странно подчёркивал его правоту.  
Это отвращение к деревне появилось в нём не сразу, но появилось, пустило корни, разрослось.  
Мадаре здесь совсем не место.  
Хаширама говорил, что хочет сделать его самым близким к Хокаге человеком, а Учиха отмахивался. Не этого ему надо. Да, иногда бывало такое, что ему хотелось проявлять самое деятельное участие в управлении деревней, в создании которой он, как-никак, тоже участвовал, а иногда от одной мысли от подобного времяпровождения начинало тошнить.  
«Нужно сказать ему, что я ухожу. Точно ухожу, — подумал Мадара. — Я здесь не останусь».  
Казалось бы, что глухая, застарелая ненависть к клану Сенджу должна была либо усилиться, либо уничтожить самое себя, но этого почему-то не происходило. Напротив, она словно бы подпитывалась от доброго чувства приязни, влечения к Хашираме. Эти две противоположности сталкивались в нём, подчас полностью опустошая, но всё же не в силах окончательно истребить друг друга. Однако, убравшись из Конохи, он порвёт и с Учихами, и с Сенджу.  
Некого будет ненавидеть или любить. Он будет полностью свободен.  
Мадаре инстинктивно хотелось убежать от своих чувств.  
Первый Хокаге встал из-за стола, и Мадара с разочарованием проводил взглядом его удаляющуюся спину. Некоторые точно так же оглянулись, будто и секунды без своего лидера не могли прожить. Главе клана Учиха захотелось устроить в баре погром, чтобы все эти люди в страхе кинулись прочь, трепеща перед его неукротимой мощью, но он только лениво заправил прядь чёлки за ухо. Пусть все видят, что ему скучно и что он раздражён. Пусть.  
Хаширама вернулся, бросил взгляд на противоположный конец стола, где сидел, подперев голову рукой, Мадара. Они переглянулись. Рядом с главой деревни была красивая девушка с волосами цвета алого огня — наверняка представительница клана Узумаки.  
Учихе вдруг захотелось сказать о своём уходе. Вероятно, сказалось пагубное влияние саке, которого он выпил чуть больше, чем обычно. Но больше оттягивать действительно не стоило, верно? Не смаковать это решение. Не обдумывать.  
Сегодня. Он должен сообщить ему сегодня, сейчас, пока деревня сокрыта в мягких объятиях ночи. Будет лучше, если Мадара, сам сотканный из темноты, растворится в этом мраке, покинув деревню навсегда, а Хаширама останется здесь, продолжая веселиться с товарищами. Нужно просто вытащить его из-за стола, отвести в соседнюю комнату и попрощаться.  
И, случайно взглянув на его губы, Мадара даже понял, какой оригинальный подарок можно преподнести своему другу напоследок. 


	7. Саке и ягоды

«Хаширама, я…»  
Затем придвинуться, коснуться его губ своими и тут же отойти.  
«…ухожу из деревни».

В кладовке этого бара пахло пылью, опилками и спиртным.  
Мадара не предполагал, что отстраниться будет так сложно. Вернее, это не было сложным. Не было ведь?  
Ему не хотелось.  
Простое прохладное прикосновение к чужим губам вызвало какое-то странно приятное чувство в груди, и он не отошёл — ни через секунду, ни через несколько. Хаширама, прекратив ошарашенно моргать, ответил на поцелуй, и…  
Всё разумное где-то потерялось.  
Мадара касался своими губами тёплых губ Хаширамы и толком не мог объяснить себе, как вышло так, что он всё припадал и припадал к этим губам, как к живительному источнику, вместо того чтобы сказать несколько слов на прощание, развернуться и уйти, как и планировалось. Нет. Он жадно зарывался в послушные пряди чужих волос и не отпускал Хашираму, прижав его к стенке и продолжая в каком-то жарком безумии целовать. Сквозь него словно пропускали электрические заряды: снова и снова, когда он касался Хаширамы или Хаширама — его, в месте соприкосновения рождалось что-то обжигающее, волнами расползающееся по телу; все мысли как-то странно вымело из головы, и в числе первых была истеричная «Мадара, что же ты делаешь?» Плевать. Можно будет подумать об этом после.  
Хо-ро-шо. Слишком хорошо от этой близости, так быть не долж… Мадара вздрогнул и зажмурился от удовольствия, когда их языки встретились, а ко вкусу выпитого им саке примешался оттенок тягуче-сладких ягод клубники, которые Хокаге ел во время праздника. Необычно. Волнующе. Приятно. Он чувствовал себя безумно пьяным. Нет, глава клана Учиха не настолько много выпил, чтобы не отдавать себе отчёта в происходящем. Его опьяняли нахлынувшие ощущения: чужие пальцы, запутавшиеся в волосах, обжигающее дыхание другого человека на щеке, на губах, мягкие, бездумные поцелуи… В этой полутёмной кладовке, куда он позвал его, чтобы попрощаться, Хаширама принадлежал ему больше, чем всей остальной деревне. Даже нет: _он принадлежал только ему_. И Мадара, упиваясь этим, приникал к его губам требовательно и жадно, будто желал вытеснить из его головы все мысли о ком-то другом, кроме него.  
Хашираму захлестнул восторг, когда он почувствовал, как одна рука в перчатке зарылась в волосы возле затылка, а пальцы другой осторожно коснулись подбородка и стали спускаться ниже, к шее, вычерчивая незамысловатые узоры на коже.  
Мадара целовался в первый раз, и осознание этого ещё больше подстёгивало его. Языком по верхней губе, затем неловко скользнуть по зубам, коснуться чужого языка… Острый вкус саке и ягод никуда не уходил, и Учиха блаженствовал, растворившись в этих поцелуях и позволяя себе не думать.  
— Мадара… — Хаширама отстранился, чтобы обронить тихий вздох. Это подхлестнуло ещё больше. Прижаться к нему, чувствуя сладостное, настойчивое желание продолжать…

Мадара не знал, сколько времени прошло. Когда тяжёлый туман в голове немного рассеялся, он обнаружил себя аккуратно покусывающим нижнюю губу Первого Хокаге. Тот слабо выдыхал ему в губы, осторожно перебирая его волосы. «Нужно завязывать», — мелькнула мысль, и Мадара на несколько сантиметров отстранился. Впрочем, отрезвляющий липкий холодок был до отвратительного неприятен, и он снова прижался к Сенджу.  
«Надо сказать, что я ухожу».  
А так не хотелось. И говорить вообще, и — уходить. Уже не хотелось.  
Он нарочно больно вцепился в его волосы, ловя недовольный вздох. Для последнего раза, для последних минут, которые они проводят вместе, всё было слишком не так. Это своеобразное прощание оставляло в душе тягучий след удовольствия, смешанного с раздражением. Слишком ослепительные ощущения, чересчур тепло и приятно. И оторваться сейчас от Хаширамы, а потом уйти насовсем…  
Мадара не помнил, как заставил себя разорвать очередной сумасшедший поцелуй и отступить на несколько шагов. Дыхание было сбившимся, как и у Хаширамы.  
— Я…  
Это единственное слово повисло в воздухе, потому что Мадара понял: уходить из деревни расхотелось. Если начистоту, то это желание исчезло в тот момент, когда он поцеловал Хашираму. На него напала непонятная тоска, и чем больше он пытался заставить себя сказать: «Прощай», тем меньше хотелось говорить вообще. Между ним и главой деревни вместе со всеми её жителями словно разверзлась пропасть, и достаточно было нескольких слов — всего-то! — чтобы сжечь последний ненадёжный мостик. А можно было не сжигать. Можно было остаться. И, заглянув сейчас в глаза старшего Сенджу, он впервые в жизни настолько отчётливо почувствовал неуверенность в себе и своих решениях. Какая-то неведомая сила толкала его к Хашираме, его хотелось вновь обнять, почувствовать тепло чужого тела…  
— Мадара, не… не уходи.  
Хаширама прошептал это еле слышно. Мадара посмотрел ему в глаза и почувствовал, как решимость — а главное, остаток желания — покинуть Коноху стремительно тает. Этот Сенджу каким-то образом, видимо, понял, к чему должен был свестись разговор. Догадался как-то. А раз он знает, то говорить об этом вслух не нужно, да?  
— Как ты узнал, что я хочу… — что за слабохарактерность, почему слово «уйти» так не хочет быть произнесённым? В горле Мадары будто застрял ком, и он разозлился на самого себя за — какие глупости! — нерешительность.  
— Я предполагал, что ты не сможешь долго оставаться здесь… Да и… ты бы никогда не… — Он коснулся пальцем губы, и Учиха нервно кивнул несколько раз, сам не зная, зачем это делает. — Останься, Мадара.  
Если его «не уходи» всколыхнуло что-то в душе Мадары, то это умоляющее «останься» просто обожгло. И, взглянув в тёмные глаза, с печальной мольбой смотрящие на него, Мадара почувствовал, что _не может он уйти_. Слишком душераздирающий взгляд, слишком много в нём проявилось затаённой боли и… любви? Учиха упрекнул себя за то, что не замечал этого выражения в его глазах раньше, однако тут не было его вины. Хаширама не позволял себе так на него смотреть, потому что давно решил, что умолять Мадару о любви к себе не будет. А сейчас, прося остаться в деревне, ему казалось, что просит он о…  
— Посмотрим, — обронил Мадара.  
Это было равносильно заявлению, что сегодня он точно не уйдёт.

Глава клана Учиха любил бродить по Конохе ночью. Деревня, окутанная мраком, как-то странно привлекала его, и он мог часами ходить по пустынным улицам, прислушиваясь к дыханию спящего поселения. Спутником ему был только рассеянный лунный свет, так как Первый Хокаге по ночам ~~не докучал ему~~ не гулял, предпочитая спокойно спать в своей постели. Хаширама знал об этих ночных прогулках, которые длились от заката до рассвета, и намеренно ни разу не присоединился к нему, позволяя Мадаре наслаждаться темнотой и прохладой в одиночестве.  
Сейчас Мадара шёл по одной из опустевших улиц, стремясь убраться подальше от бара, в котором с возвращением всеми обожаемого Хокаге празднество вновь стало набирать обороты. Как он хотел убежать из Конохи, так сбежал и от Хаширамы: выскользнув в темноту. Сенджу за ним не последовал, потому что был втянут в водоворот веселья расшумевшимися гостями, которые будто не могли выпивать без своего идола. Мадара шагал, изредка поглядывая на месяц и вспоминая взгляд Хаширамы — умоляющий, какой-то… _щенячий_. Глава клана Сенджу всегда был уверен в себе, порой даже чрезмерно, и смотрел в будущее твёрдо, взглядом человека, который точно знает, чего хочет, и знает также, что поступает правильно. Тогда же в его глазах отражались сомнение, нерешительность, мольба… Мадара никогда не видел его таким. Неуверенным в себе не видел.  
Мадара редко пил, потому что саке всегда расслабляло его и приводило в благодушное настроение, а он не привык расслабляться. Из-за выпивки в мыслях царила преступная лёгкость. До этого, на празднике, он как-то лениво обдумывал план ухода из деревни, а сейчас… мысли то и дело возвращались к той пыльной кладовке.  
Учиха шёл быстро, кошачьим шагом, по старой привычке передвигаясь бесшумно, как тень. Он смотрел на построенные дома, на вымощенные камнем улицы и думал о том, что мечта Хаширамы об объединении двух кланов и создании поселения превзошла саму себя. Хаширама восторженно рассказывал ему, что их система была перенята другими странами: шиноби из разных кланов объединялись, строили деревни… Идея, пришедшая когда-то в голову одного мальчика, произвела настоящий фурор в мире ниндзя, и это просто поражало воображение.  
Некоторые мирные жители, не являвшиеся шиноби, провожали Мадару взглядами, полными суеверного ужаса: они были наслышаны о грозном Учихе, а его всегдашняя угрюмость мало чем помогала развеять туманные представления о нём и о его силе. Неизвестно, как старый слух о вечном мангекё шарингане вновь ожил, только по улицам снова начали пролетать шепотки о том, что Учиха Мадара убил своего брата, чтобы получить его глаза. До Мадары, разумеется, тоже долетали гнусные сплетни, переносимые, казалось, даже мебелью. Виду он не подавал, но эти толки повергали его в лютую ярость.  
Если подумать, то до конца правды о нём и Изуне не знал никто, потому что в последние дни перед своей самой большой утратой Мадара не подпускал к брату никого, кроме пары самых лучших врачей клана Учиха. И, когда Изуна умер, тех он убил в припадке зверской ярости, а тело брата забрал куда-то в леса, исчезнув на несколько дней. Не ведал всего и Хаширама, но он-то знал, что Мадара скорее пролил бы каплю за каплей всю свою кровь, чем осмелился чем-то навредить Учихе-младшему. И однажды он так осадил праздных сплетников, которые вплетали болтовню о шиноби в свои разговоры о повседневном, что те даже в мыслях начали бояться произносить имя Мадары. Это, естественно, не умалило суеверного страха перед ним.  
Глава клана Учиха появлялся на людях не в пример реже Первого Хокаге, поэтому для обычных жителей деревни (да и для шиноби, чего уж там) его фигура была окутана неким ореолом загадочности. И от этого нездоровые слухи. Хаширама лелеял мечту втянуть главу клана Учиха в управление деревней, считая, что её жителям нужно лишь поближе узнать его, чтобы оценить по достоинству. Он постоянно повторял, что Коноха без Мадары — это уже не Коноха. Однажды, когда они прогуливались по деревне, он начал щебетать что-то про создание элитного отряда ниндзя — Анбу, — в который войдут только лучшие из лучших, и напрямую предложил Учихе его возглавить. «Только представь: деревню будет защищать её самый лучший шиноби… ты. Ты самый сильный, Мадара», — восхищался Хаширама, и в такие моменты Учихе казалось, что на него смотрят как-то по особенному… по-влюблённому, быть может. А потом Сенджу окидывал таким же взглядом всю деревню, будто был влюблён и в неё, и Мадара хмурился, гадая, когда читать по глазам спутника ему стало так сложно.  
Хаширама даже показал ему изящно вырезанную из дерева маску, говоря, что она будет одним из атрибутов этого элитного отряда. Он принялся и дальше выдумывать символику, что-то болтая насчёт татуировок, а Мадара заявил, что он идиот и идея скрывать лица членам отряда — глупая выдумка, потому что шевелюру его, Учихи Мадары, допустим, спрятать не выйдет, и никакая маска тут не поможет. И эта самая маска всё ещё лежала у него в комнате, потому что иногда идея стоять на страже деревни казалась… не такой уж и плохой. Чаще всего это случалось именно ночью. В это время суток он почему-то слишком сильно чувствовал себя частью Конохи. Иногда он представлял себе разрушенную деревню: вывороченные столбы, дома в руинах, запах крови… И понимал, что не хочет, чтобы это когда-нибудь произошло.  
Он сам не знал, зачем пришёл на большую, недавно построенную детскую площадку, которой Хаширама очень гордился. Днём здесь было весело и оживлённо: те немногие дети, которые имелись в деревне, устраивали настоящий хаос, беззаботно проводя время в играх и уже не бросая друг на друга враждебных взглядов, будучи представителями разных кланов. Именно к этому Хаширама стремился — и у него получилось.  
Веселящиеся дети невольно навевали воспоминания о будничных днях во время войны, когда сам Мадара был ребёнком. Старший брат обучал его и Изуну искусству выживания, показывал, как метать сюрикены и контролировать потоки чакры. У них редко выдавались беззаботные деньки, в которые можно было просто бездельничать, валяться в траве, смотря в небо и считая облака… или звёзды.  
Мадара редко пил ещё и потому, что в голову лезло всё то, о чём он старался не думать, будучи трезвым. И один вопрос приходил на ум с неизменной постоянностью: а ради чего умер Изуна? Вероятно, он будет жечь его мысли всю оставшуюся жизнь. Почти пять лет после потери младшего брата не затянули самую ужасную рану в душе Мадары, и сердце всякий раз ныло, стоило только вспомнить его голос, улыбку, слова, сказанные им когда-то. Воспоминания были чем приятнее, тем мучительнее. Иногда Мадаре мерещился его смех в шелесте листвы, и на душе становилось ещё горше.  
Изуна не поддерживал «глупую» идею о мире между двумя кланами, о создании деревни, и всегда злился, если Мадара начинал говорить с ним на эту тему. После пары безуспешных попыток побеседовать Учиха и сам начал проникаться недоверием к взлелеиваемой Хаширамой мечте, а потом и вовсе выбросил из головы всякую мысль об этом, сочтя эту затею абсолютно невозможной. Сейчас, валяясь в траве под деревьями на детской площадке и глядя на небо, часть которого скрывали тёмные кроны деревьев, глава клана Учиха подумал, что Изуне понравилась бы Коноха. Он знал, что понравилась бы.  
Он часто корил себя за то, что не пошёл тогда наперекор упрямому брату и не согласился на мир с кланом Сенджу. И за то, что не призвал Хашираму, этого гения медицинских нидзюцу, вылечить Изуну.  
Это было его наказанием. Жить и вспоминать.  
Мелкие камешки захрустели под знакомыми уверенными шагами. Бледные лучи луны скользнули по белоснежно-белому одеянию Хаширамы, и Мадара, чуть приподнявшись, чтобы посмотреть на него, вновь откинулся на прохладную траву. Хаширама уселся рядом с валяющимся Мадарой и протянул ему корзинку, наполненную клубникой. Учиха на автомате взял её, с какой-то радостью думая о том, как на светлых одеждах Первого останутся грязно-зелёные следы от травы. Всё-таки ушёл с праздника, с которого, казалось бы, неприлично уходить главе деревни. Ради него ушёл.  
Мадара отправлял в рот ягоды и смотрел на звёзды, а Хаширама наивно-восторженно наблюдал за тем, как он ест. Было в этом что-то такое… завораживающее: видеть его руки в перчатках, привыкшие орудовать смертоносным серпом, за таким безобидным занятием. Уничтожать клубнику лёжа было не слишком удобно, и вскоре Мадара сел, подобрав под себя ноги и поставив небольшую корзиночку на левое колено.  
Хашираме хотелось столько сказать ему: как он день за днём ждал, что тот перестанет дуться и начнёт жить полной жизнью в строящейся и развивающейся Конохе, как пришёл к выводу, что сам Учиха этого делать не собирается. Как больно было смотреть ему в глаза и видеть отчуждение — и где-то на подсознательном уровне чувствовать, что когда-нибудь настанет момент и Учиха скажет, что вся эта сумятица с деревней ему поперёк горла, захватит свой Гунбай и просто-напросто исчезнет. Сенджу казалось, что Мадара не был создан для жизни в селении. У Хаширамы кошки скребли на душе, когда он смотрел на эту гордую осанку, на спутанную гриву волос — и представлял, что Мадары может не быть рядом. Дёшево и сердито. Он и так собирался уйти — сегодня, но что-то его остановило.  
Было ли чудом то, что Учиха сидел сейчас подле него и как ни в чём не бывало уплетал ягоды?  
— Если ты хочешь уйти, я пойду с тобой, Мадара. Не могу отпустить тебя одного.  
Нужно было сказать так многое: что он сойдёт с ума, если начнёт думать о том, как Учиха проводит свои дни вдали от Конохи — и без него, и как он чуть не рехнулся, отдуваясь от изрядно выпивших односельчан, чтобы как можно быстрее сбежать с празднества и кинуться на поиски Мадары…  
Но в итоге всё уместилось в двух коротких предложениях.  
Мадара задумчиво посмотрел на него. Прохладная спелая клубника была до невозможности вкусной, и он с жадностью отправлял в рот ягоду за ягодой. Немыслимо, чтобы Хаширама Сенджу, Первый Хокаге, день ото дня живущий своей деревней, буквально дышащий ею, смог бы отказаться от неё ради него.  
Разговаривать не хотелось, хотя обычно саке неплохо развязывало ему язык. Видя Хашираму в свете луны, заглядывая ему в глаза, взгляд которых снова стал ясным и твёрдым, Мадара почувствовал, что снова хочет его поцеловать. К Хашираме снова потянуло каким-то невероятно сильным магнитом. И, уступая одурманивающему желанию, он придвинулся к нему вплотную и коснулся губами его губ, как совсем недавно. Наполовину опустевшая корзинка с клубникой покатилась по траве, но никто не обратил на это внимания.  
Мадара опять как-то не рассчитал, и очередной мимолётный, как он думал, поцелуй с его стороны превратился во что-то безумное, чем-то напоминающее лихорадку. Всё-таки он выпил достаточно, чтобы перестать контролировать себя.  
— Ты на самом деле хочешь уйти? — Хаширама выдохнул прямо в губы.  
— Нет, не хочу, — прошептал Мадара в каком-то безумном порыве, позволяя чужим губам вновь накрыть свои. Потому что он действительно не хочет больше.  
Мадаре представилось, с каким презрением посмотрел бы на него Изуна, если бы узнал о том, что глава клана Учиха _целуется_ с главой клана Сенджу, так вот охотно, наслаждаясь происходящим. Эта мысль несколько отрезвила, и он отпрянул прочь. Не хочет. И ему сказал, что не хочет уходить.  
Мадара поёжился, понимая, что его брат понял и принял бы, наверное, всё: и Хашираму, и то, что прочно он связан какими-то узами с местом и людьми, к которым не питает особо тёплых чувств…  
Это было его наказанием. Жить и понимать, что она, эта жизнь, продолжается, а счастье — какое-никакое — возможно даже без Изуны. Что можно смеяться — после того, как он умер, смеяться. Оглядываться на прошлое, задаваясь вопросом — а не слишком ли беззаботно ему живётся. Испытывать чувство вины от того, что Мадаре может быть хорошо, а младшего брата… Его просто нет.  
Хаширама, уловив момент, когда Учиха отвернулся от него, прижался к нему, обнимая со спины. Мадара зашипел и дёрнулся, но всё же не вырвался… пока. Он сразу же протрезвел и очень напрягся, чувствуя себя до безобразия незащищённым. Мысли, несколько затуманенные саке, обрели прежнюю остроту.  
— Я… я тебя понял, Мадара, — пробормотал Хаширама, сам не зная, для чего говорит это и имеет ли право произносить подобное. — Смотрел тебе в глаза всё это время и… видел. Ты слишком долго жил со своей ненавистью, чтобы так просто избавиться от неё теперь. Она въелась в тебя, очернила твои мысли и чувства, и ты так привык к ней, что думаешь: без неё невозможно. Чем больше мы общались, тем больше мне казалось, что ты избавляешься от неё, становишься прежним Мадарой, таким, каким был до… до… — выговорить слова «до смерти брата» не получилось. — Мне кажется, что я правда понял тебя. Ты… не можешь перестать ненавидеть, какая-то часть тебя настойчиво требует этого, Мадара, и я… — Хаширама ещё сильнее прижался к нему, чувствуя головокружение от осознания того, что Учиха _позволил_ ему зайти со спины, открылся. Он осторожно уткнулся подбородком в его волосы, вдыхая почти выветрившийся запах шампуня, смешанного с тонкими ароматами лесных трав. К глазам почему-то подступили слёзы. — Я избавлю тебя от ненависти. Неважно, если ты меня не любишь… Может, день за днём, если я…  
Слов не хватило в самый нужный момент. Если он — что?  
Учиха вслушивался, замерев и почти не дыша.  
— Ты, наверное, снова будешь шарахаться от меня утром… я понимаю. Просто знай, что я хочу исцелить тебя… и исцелю. Клянусь.  
— Как же ты любишь болтать, — тихо вздохнул Мадара, и голос у него дрогнул. Он осторожно откинулся в объятия другого человека, начиная получать удовольствие от этой близости. Тепло чужого тела дурманило, а вкус клубники на губах, смешиваясь с запахом саке, исходившим от Хаширамы, окрашивал эту ночь в какие-то неестественно тёплые краски.

Мадара закрыл глаза и подумал, что никуда он не уйдёт.  
В Конохе был Хаширама. Его. Иногда надоедливый, сумасбродный, суетливый, выдвигающий абсурдные идеи, а после воплощающий их в реальность. Нужно было, наконец, признаться себе, что жизнь без него лишится всех красок, померкнет. Хаширама был для Мадары солнцем, к которому он тянулся, алкая живительного тепла.

Он никуда не уйдёт.


End file.
